


Bluebells Florist

by Gameiplier



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameiplier/pseuds/Gameiplier
Summary: Barry was the only florist in a 50 mile radius, taking the shop over after his mother passed, but competition pops up literally right across the street. Competition who he can't seem to get his mind away from.Lup wanted a fresh start and found that in the form of a flower-shop, moved in across from another just for her own personal amusement. Turns out the owner of the shop was someone she wasn't expecting to like so much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again for a new multichapter thing! Loosely based on the podcast Wooden Overcoats but florist's instead of funeral directors and less sabotage... well maybe some sabotage. 
> 
> Thank you to the blupjeans discord for helping me out a lot for p much all of the inspiration for this and many other things. Thanks to arinae in the tazbuddies discord for the first thing Taako says to Kravitz when they meet.
> 
> But while it mainly focuses on Blupjeans, there's gonna be Taakitz in there as well. I just have to learn how to write them.

Barry Bluejeans had inherited the “Bluebells Florist” flower shop he owned from his own mother shortly before she passed away, he loved working there when he was growing up and had been so happy when he was handed the deed and the responsibility of having this shop. It had been his first job, but the only one he wanted. He had a few others when he was in college earning his PhD In Archaeology. He knew he could earn a lot more money working as an archaeologist, and he did some odd jobs for it now and then, going out and helping at digs, or sometimes hosting a class at the local university to do a lecture. And he honestly loved how his life is right now, he loved doing what he does and couldn’t think of doing anything else in his life. 

 

His flower shop was the largest in the area, and there wasn’t any others around him. Which made competition at a zero. While he was in a less populated part of the city, he was always busy, and he was always cheery when a person walked in. Weather it was a regular or someone new who had just moved into town, or who just wanted to get a look at the shop. 

 

There were also people who joked at him, mostly his regulars, who said how most of his business probably was from the funeral home down the street a ways. And while he couldn’t deny this, he just chuckled about it, and told one of the senior morticians at the funeral home, Kravitz. 

 

And Kravitz would just laugh as well, because it was funny. Kravitz was one of the people who he saw the most in his shop, even though he was such an important person at the funeral home, who could easily send someone else do the job of picking up orders, he still came in himself. Barry chocked it up to the good tea Barry had brought in specifically for Kravitz, that he never knew how the other man managed to find. 

 

The two of them were good friends, and Kravitz was the first person at his door one morning, looking a little sheepish at almost 7am. Barry jerked his head inside and shuffled sleepily to the kettle he had that was already boiling and silently made a cup for Kravitz.

 

“What’s up grim reaper?” Barry says after sitting down the cup of tea, in a kind of ugly rainbow mug Kravitz loved, and yawning, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. Kravitz chuckles and takes a sip, humming way too happily for how early it was. 

 

“I just wanted to be the first to warn you about the apparent other flower shop, slash bakery, opening up literally across the street from yours.” Barry’s eyes go wide and he stands up, rushing over to the window that faced the street above his shop and threw open the curtains, practically shoving his face up against the window to get a look. 

 

And sure enough, there on the other side of the street was two large vans and two signs already hung up on the two shops opposite his. The florist was titled “Fire Flowers” and the bakery “Baller Bakers” Which.. That name made Barry make a face. But, hey, he wasn’t the owner. He looks back at Kravitz, eyes wide and slightly panicked. 

 

“Do.. Do they know that I’m literally right across the street!” He waves his arms and runs his hands through his hair, pulling at it slightly. He could feel tears of frustration welling up in his eyes and he willed them away as he shook his head. 

 

“It’s not like they’ll take away sales from you, I sure as hell will be staying for your service. Plus this one has been here for nearly four decades, you can’t think people would stop coming here? Especially the older clients who’ve been coming here since it first opened.

 

Barry points at Kravitz and takes a deep breath. 

 

“You’re absolutely right.” He runs into his bedroom and starts getting dressed, not even closing the door. “Who do you think they are?” Barry yells out from his room, momentarily getting stuck in a pair of jeans that were a little too small. He curses and shoves himself into them anyways. 

 

“No idea, but looks like you’ll probably meet them today, everyone will probably be telling you about them.” Kravitz finished up the rest of his tea and washed out the mug, placing it on a cloth after. He chuckles when Barry comes out, looking like he’s wearing some of his ‘nicer’ clothes for the day. Always trying to impress people he doesn't have to. 

 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Barry mumbles before grabbing his keys and rushing down the stairs to his shop, throwing open the back door after opening it and getting ready for the day. 

 

There were already a few people waiting at his door, not looking in though. They were looking at the construction across the street and Barry was red as a tomato by the time he opened the door for everyone. 

 

“Morning everyone!” He says cheerfully, or as much as he can as he also looks at the scene across the street. Barry deflates a little at that. He enters his shop again and stands in the middle, smiling as he watches people milling about. Barry’s looking one way as he feels a hand on his cheek, turning his head to make him look at the person. And he smiles at the beautiful face of Julia Burnsides. One of his most loyal customers. He lets out a soft sigh and leans into her soft touch. 

 

“Hello Julia.” 

 

“Good morning Barry.” He looks out the window and chuckles when she looks back at him. “Looks like you have some competition for the first time.” 

 

Barry whimpers a bit and grabs Julia’s hand, holding it in both of his and squeezes softly. 

 

“Please, Kravitz told me not half an hour ago and I think I’m going to have a heart attack if I keep thinking about it.” Julia laughs and grabs his head in both of her hands and leans down, kissing his forehead. 

 

“I’m sure everything will be fine.” She says as she walks away toward the other side of the shop, where her flowers are are already waiting for her. As they always are. 

 

It’s a few hours before he finally gets a moment for himself, and all day there’s been nothing but noise from the other shops across his street. Mostly just getting things set up inside, but also two voices constantly yelling for each other. Barry will meet them soon enough.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Lup is standing outside her new shop, her hands on her hips and a big grin across her face. Taako is a little ways down the sidewalk, looking at his own shop the same way. They’re both proud of how far they’ve come in their lives and for years, neither of them thought they’d get this close. And here they are. Both opening up their very own shops of their own design that they love with a passion. 

 

The twins watch as their signs are hung almost in perfect unison, proudly displaying the names of their shops respectively. Lup’s “Fire Flowers.” Simple, yeah, but she’s always liked it. And Taako’s “Baller Bakers” A strange name to Lup, but she’ wasn’t going to stop her brother from naming it whatever. 

 

Taako walks over to his twin and elbows her on the side and points behind his shoulder. 

 

“What about that place over there.” He states, as both him and his sister turn around to look at the very beautiful and maintained “Bluebells Florist.” Taako says, cocking his head. Lup shrugs and wraps his arm around her brother’s shoulders. 

 

“Nothing but a little competition bro! I’ll be booming soon enough and run them to the ground. It’s so old, people like things that are fresh and new.” Taako shrugs and looks at the line of people as a man he hardly gets a look at opens the door and they start filling in slowly. 

 

“Looks like it’s pretty busy.” Lup rolls her eyes and shoves her brother a bit and walks into her shop which is already decently stocked. They’d probably be up and running within maybe two days. 

 

The same could be said for Taako’s bakery. He was probably going to spend the next day getting sweets all made and done, then after that search for some other employees. Lup would probably wait a month before hiring anyone, saying she could do the stuff on her own. But Taako needed some professional help! Or as pro as he could get in a small town like this. 

 

It’s a few hours later before either of them finally take a break, and they’re both lounging on the sidewalk, leaning up against the brick building of Lup’s shop, both seeing who could chug a bottle of water faster. Taako ended up winning but also almost get’s sick in the process afterwards. 

 

“Should we go over to the other shop and see what’s the deal with it?” Taako asks after a moment of recovery. 

 

“Eh, why not, not like either of us are gonna get anything else done around here.” They both stand and make their way over to the shop, opening the door, the bell ringing cheerfully.

 

Julia is still there, talking to someone with a dirty polo shirt on with the name of the florist on the left side of it. The two of them looked over as the bell ringed and the one who obviously worked there walks over, a smile on his face. 

 

“Well hello there, you two must be the ones who just set up shops across the street. I’m Avi!” He nods to them and doesn’t offer a handshake, due to his hands being covered in dirt. Lup still grabs his hand and shakes it wildly. 

 

“I’m Lup, and this is my brother Taako! And we sure as hell did! Nice place you got here.” She looks around the store and taps her chin with her fingers, grinning. “How long have you owned this place? Looks old.” 

 

Avi makes a face and crosses his arms, cocking his head. 

 

“I don’t own the place. And it’s about 40 years old. The owner is in the back working on some order forms.” He jerks his head towards the back room. All Lup and Taako can see is a pair of feet, the person they belong to, leaning over something. 

 

“Really.” Lup hums. “Dude must be pretty old then, I like that, dedication is great.” She claps her hands together. Behind Avi, Julia laughs, putting her hand over her mouth. 

 

“Barry? Old? Not really, he’s in his early 30’s. His mother passed the place down to him before she died. He loves this place,” Julia looks over Lup and Taako and can’t help but to frown at the two of them. “Kind of upset at… the competition that suddenly popped up while he was out of town on a dig.” Taako tilts his head at that. 

 

“A dig?” He’s generally curious. Julia nods, smiling, looking proud. 

 

“He’s also an archaeologist, this is what he does the majority of the time. People hire him sometimes to come out on digs to oversee or help. He loves it just as much as this, but. Can’t tear him away from this since it’s the last thing of his parents he has.” 

 

Before anyone else can say a word there’s a crash and a curse from the backroom and Barry comes stomping out, looking frustrated, throwing his hands in the air.

“Just what I needed today! First that new god damn florist opening up across the street.” As soon as he says that, Julia bites her lip and Avi rushes around, out of Barry’s sight. “Then four of my new vases were just shattered because I’m a fucking klutz!” He grabs a broom from a side closet and finally sees the two in the center of the room with Julia. Barry takes a deep breath, composing himself for a moment. 

 

“Have you been waiting long? I’m so sorry someone should have been with the two of you if you were.” He looks around and sees Avi behind a larger display. Barry glares at the man for a moment, Avi sheepily waves. 

 

“Not at all!” Lup walks over to him and Barry is flustered again, having to look up at Lup. Damn genetics. “Just wondering who the local competition was!” Barry feels his heart sink as the realization sets in that this is the owner of the shop across the street. 

 

“You.. You’re. Oh my gosh.” He mumbles, dropping the broom against the counter. Avi jogs to grab it and runs into the back room, shouting as he goes.   
  
“I’ve got the mess boss, don’t worry about it! And I’ll put in an order for another batch!” 

 

Barry hardly pays attention to Avi as the other heads to the back room as he looks at this tall woman who is grinning down at him like he wasn’t just pissed off. 

 

“That’s right! We’re rivals now! I’m Lup, and this is my bro Taako.” She leans forward and grins. “Can’t wait to see where this all goes!” Lup grabs Barry’s hand and shakes it wildly, not waiting for him to respond in the slightest. She turns and proudly walks out of the shop, her hips swaying. Taako just grins at Barry and follows his sister. 

 

She walks into the shop and leans against the wall, waiting for her brother and then grabs him by the shoulders when he walks in finally. 

 

“Holy shit bro.” 

 

“What’s up Lulu?” Taako tilts his head and furrows his eyebrows, confused.

 

“He’s  _ adorable _ .” Taako slaps his hand against his forehead and sighs loudly. 

 

“I can’t believe you Lup. Actually I can. There will be no canoodling with the enemy!” 

 

“But look at him! I just wanna pinch his cute face.” Taako rolls his eyes and pulls out of his sister's grasp and walks out the door over to his own shop, calling over his shoulder. 

 

“We’ve been here for a day!” Is all he says before walking over to his bakery to start working on his own stuff for the next few days before he fully opens. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

At the end of the day, after Barry closed up and he went back upstairs to his apartment, with three extra people in tow. Julia, her husband Magnus, and Kravitz were all but shoving him up the stairs to his home. It was almost one in the morning and he had been frantically placing orders and cleaning up as best as he could. Even though there were others who worked for him who could easily do that. 

 

“Barry you’re going to run yourself into an early grave if you keep up like this.” Julia scolds as she opens the door to his place, throwing his keys in the basket next to the door. Kravitz has one of Barry’s arm in his, Magnus has the other and they’re pulling him along. When finally in the livingroom they drag him to his recliner and sits him down. Kravitz sits down on the couch opposite Barry and points a finger at him, like he’s scolding a kid. 

 

“The two of them can take care of the shop tomorrow so you can sleep in for once. You deserve it and I better not get a call from Julia saying you’re out of bed before 10pm.” Barry opens his mouth to retort, his eyebrows knitting together. Magnus puts a burly hand on the other man's shoulder and chuckles. 

 

“Julia was right, you’re gonna work yourself to death, if you keep this up you’ll get sick.” Barry rolls his eyes. 

 

“You’re just saying that because she’s your wife.” Magnus smiles wide and glances at his wife who’s making some tea to help Barry sleep. 

 

“That’s right!” He nods. 

 

Barry takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs softly. 

 

“You’re right…. Fine. Fine I’ll relax tomorrow morning, but I’ll be in that afternoon!” 

 

“That’s perfectly fair.” Julia and Kravitz say at the same time, the two beaming at each other afterwards. And with that, after Julia makes sure he drinks the tea and he goes into his room to sleep, the three leave. 

 

For the first half an hour Barry just looks at his ceiling or tosses and turns. There was so much going on now that he could hardly even begin to fall asleep, and everything happened so fast as well. He wasn’t ready for this, but he was lucky enough to have the people he did have to help him out through everything. Things were hopefully going to be okay. 

 

He thought about Lup and her brother, how they were intimidating and utterly beautiful. Barry feels his face heat up and he makes a face, a little annoyed with his own thoughts. He was a simple man who liked pretty much anyone. So sue him. And after some time, finally, he’s able to fall asleep, on his stomach, arms and legs wrapped around a body pillow and his face smashed into the one under his head. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Kravitz knew the moment he looked at the bakery across the street from his friends shop he would indulge instantly. And the day after Barry found out about them, it was already open and the smell of fresh bread and other things was wafting out the open door. He liked his sweets and couldn’t help himself when he walked through the door. 

 

Inside it smelled even more amazing, the sweetness of some muffins and the smell of the more savory treats mingled but didn’t clash in the slightest. When he was looking around his eyes instantly zoned in on a chocolate chip muffin that was loaded full of chocolate in a case and walked over to look at it. 

 

“Watch that drool bubbeleh, don’t want any cross contamination with the sweets.” Comes a high pitched voice from farther in the shop. He stands up straight and rubs the back of his head, lightly tugging on the dark red hair there. Kravitz doesn't even comment on the fact that there’s a glass window separating him and the baked goods. 

 

“Sorry… Sorry about that.” He says, then gives the best smile he can manage at this early hour. “I’m Kravitz.” Taako walks behind the counter and pulls out the muffin and sets it on top of the display, on a piece of wax paper. He winks at Kravitz and slides the muffin closer.

 

“For my first customer! A free muffin!” Taako holds out his arms and smiles wide, like he’s proud of himself, and he probably is. Kravitz chuckles and grabs the muffin and quirks an eyebrow at the other man. 

 

“I’d have to pay to be your first customer technically.” Kravitz points out. Taako frowns and crosses his arms.

 

“I mean if you want to pay, I’m not stoppin’ you! You got a free muffin bro, don’t argue.” The words aren’t angry, they’re filled with amusement, even with the fake look of irritation on his face. 

 

“Well then I guess I’ll have to just come in more, won't I?” 

 

Kravitz smiles at Taako and walks out, down the street, the short ten minute walk to the Raven Funeral Home and he has a small private smile on his face the whole way. 

 

“What’s with the smile, dear.” Comes the voice of his boss from the other side of the large viewing room when he enters through the main doors. He looks up and sees his boss, who pretty much everyone calls Raven, not sure if that’s her real name either. He feels his face heat up and he’s happy no one can tell he’s blushing. 

 

“Oh nothing. Just a good muffin.” He chuckles and holds up the muffin that’s already a third of the way gone. The two of them laugh and he makes his way down to the basement after finishing up his breakfast and gets ready for his work day. 

 

Back at the bakery Taako was having a goddamn freak out. He scolded his sister for calling the rival cute, and here he was meeting an attractive, almost rich looking handsome man. Everything about the man ticked off all the boxes he had. Tall, handsome, probably dorky as hell. Fuck he was in it deep and his sister was going to kill him when she found out. If. If she found out. Which she wouldn’t, he wouldn’t let that happen. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD this one took so long to update, I was in a bit of a rut for a good while but finally got some inspiration at like three in the morning and wrote for two straight hours. I'm not sure how long this fic will be, and there's probably gonna be a lot of time skips, but it's what I'm the best at, whoops. 
> 
> Also thanks for all the kudos and hits this has got, I'm really happy people are liking it and reading it. 
> 
> Hope ya enjoy!

It was about two weeks later and Taako and Lup had finally fully settled down into both of their shops, hired people, and started getting customers. Most went to Taako’s bakery either right before or after one of the two flower shops. A lot went to Lup’s shop just because it was something new and everyone liked new things. It wasn’t as big as Barry’s but still had a large selection.

There was one thing at Lup’s shop that Barry did not have. That took an extra step before a customer could take home what she sold. These were seeds, not already bloomed flowers, ones that needed to be passed through fire and burned before they would sprout. If anything, in the first two weeks, those would be her best sellers.

She slept well knowing that now because of this shop she was getting a livable wage, that her brother was doing the same. They slept knowing that neither of them had to live paycheck to paycheck. That they were good. And over the past two weeks living there she had made it her job to go over to Bluebells’ just to get a good look around at why everyone loved it so much, and maybe to take some of the ideas.

One the atmosphere was that of an old friendly establishment, where the people who shopped there were almost as old as the place itself, if not older. She ignored how Barry was always smiling at customers, always a little dirty, but always super kind. Lup tried her damnedest to get her own shop up and running, probably a lost faster than she should have been doing.

She was sitting at her counter late one evening, it was a slow day, only a few customers. The bell above her door rang softly and she lifted her head from her hands and looked at who was entering. Couldn’t tell all that much from the tall box of Foxgloves they were carrying. She looked over her counter and instantly knew by the dirty bluejeans who it was instantly, that paired with the only expensive looking things on his body, a pair of black leather ankle boots that look like they’ve seen better days.

Lup smiles at him when he sets down the box on her counter and steps to the side, smiling at her shyly.

“I got too many shipped to me and thought you’d like to have them, since you’re starting up and all.” Barry shrugs. Lup couldn’t help but to chuckle. He was so adorable and nervous all the time, she wondered how anyone didn’t scoop him right up and keep him for themselves. Lup runs a finger over the pinkish purple buds and smiles.

“I think they’ll sell fast, thank ya.” She pushes them to the side and wags a finger at Barry, who looks quite surprised at that. “I know you’re not just a florist, couldn’t afford those nice shoes.” Barry rolls his eyes.

“How you do know they weren’t a gift?” He asks, cocking his head. Lup narrows her eyes.

“True true, but I have a feeling that they weren’t. They wouldn’t be that dirty if they were a gift.”

“Alright, you’ve caught me. I’m also an archeologist, part time if a dig really needs me there, or I’m a guest lecturer at the local university.” He shrugs and chuckles. Lup grins and raises her arms in triumph.

“Knew it!”

“Anyways that’s all I had time for today was to bring this stuff over.” He’s chuckling softly at Lup and trying not too. They were supposed to be rivals, she wasn’t taking away business in the time she’s been open, but he was still anxious at the fact that she was right across the street. “Have to go to the university a state over and do a few lectures there today and tomorrow.”

Lup wiggled her fingers at him in a sort of half wave as he started backing out of the shop, a small smile on his face.

“Have fun bein a nerd.” She says when he’s opening the door and he turns to give her a small smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners a bit.

“I’ll try.” And he’s gone, out the door and heading across the street. Lup slumps and presses her face against the cool wooden counter.

“Fuck.”

☗

  
Kravitz walks through the doors of Taako’s bakery at 6 in the morning and marvels at the amount of people in there for that time. He was up early because he had to be in early, he knew some of the people here now didn’t need to be anywhere for hours. And he knew why, this place was one of the best bakeries he’s been to in a while, he loved it. He would get a muffin or some breakfast pastry each morning before heading to work for the day.

He had to ask for a large order of cupcakes from the establishment, a large order for two days from now. Kravitz felt a little bad for how short notice it would be, but the clients were the ones who asked for it last minute. Hell, he was irritated.

The man is waiting in line, checking e-mails and other things while he does, the line moves quick enough. The two others behind the counter working fast and efficient to get customers in and out as fast as possible.

“Kravitz! My man!” Taako is walking over to him, patting him a little hard on the shoulder. “How’re you this fine morning?” The man is way too cheery for this early in the morning.

“I need to put in an order, and you’re probably going to hate me for what I’m going to ask.”

“Could never hate you man, lay it on me!” Kravitz rubs the back of his neck and pulls up the order on his phone and shows it to Taako, who reads for a moment before there’s a small twitch at his lip. Oh dear. Kravitz opens his mouth to speak, to explain that if he knew earlier, he would have asked earlier. But he’s cut off by Taako, holding up a hand.

“I can do this, I’m Taako! I can do anything. Don’t worry about it, I’ll put this at the top of my list!” Kravitz’s shoulders slump and he can’t help the small chuckle that comes out of his mouth.

“Thank you so much Taako, you could have easily said no.”

“Oh I know, and if it was anyone else I would have.” Taako grins and starts walking back to the back of the shop. “You have my email, send me that order request and I’ll get right on it. Also! Ren! Get this man his usual order, don’t charge him a cent.” Kravitz goes to protest, but Taako is already gone.

He walks up to the counter and looks at Ren, chuckling nervously.

“I’ll pay.” He says.

“Don’t bother, Taako’ll kill me if he knows if I took money from you.” She says, smiling at him. He sighs and shakes his head, grabbing the paper bag he sets on the counter for him. He pulls out the usual amount of money his order costs and shoves it in the tip jar.

“There. You didn’t take anything from me, just a nice donation from someone.” Ren laughs, smiling wide at Kravitz.

“You sure do know your way around things.”

“One of the things I’m good at.” He returns her smile, enjoying the cheery atmosphere of the bakery. He waves bye to everyone before walking out and down to the funeral home. Honestly, he’d rather be back in that atmosphere today, it was nice and better than what he did everyday. But he loved his job more than anything.

  
Back at the bakery Taako had got to work instantly when he got the email from Kravitz. Three dozen assorted cupcakes, one batch chocolate, one batch lemon, and one batch redvelvet. All of those with the corresponding buttercream icing on top. It wouldn’t be that hard for him, he’s done stuff like this all the time, but it’s been awhile. He’s in the kitchen all day that day, he’s hardly taken any breaks and it’s late afternoon when he shoves the last tray of cupcakes into the freezer, he’ll deal with icing them tomorrow. He’s so damn happy he invested in that giant mixer, he would have hit himself over the head if he didn’t and only had to use one of the smaller ones.

Lup walks in and sees her brother leaning against a wall in the kitchen, head back against it as he dozes. She laughs at her overworked brother and kneels next to him.

“Work hard today little brother.” She says, poking his cheek. He grumbles and leans against her hand, opening his eyes to look at her.

“I hate people who ask for shit last minute.”

“Yet you do it anyways?” She asks, moving to sit down.

“I mean it didn’t take long, I’ve done worse in the past. But if it was anyone else I wouldn’t have done it.” Lup tilts her head and looks at her brother.

“Who was it?” She asks.

“Kravitz.” Taako mumbled, crossing his arms. “It was Kravitz.” Lup laughs and slings an arm over his shoulders and pats his shoulder.

“Oh Taako it’s been two weeks!”

“Hey! You can’t say that to me when you look at your damn rival like you wanna-” She slaps a hand over his mouth and glares.

“Don’t be rude.” Lup scolds, halfheartedly and pulls her hand away.

“Hmph, we’re both hopeless.” Taako mumbles, pulling his knees up, wrapping both arms around them. Lup hums softly in agreement, rubbing her brother's arm. They indeed were.

♢

Barry was sitting in his hotel room for the night, sitting at the desk in the room and scrolling through his phone and looking at emails and other information for the next day. Avi was sending him messages about how the day was going, Kravitz texting him a full fledged freak out about Taako and asking what he should do. Barry responded with something along the lines of; ‘You’re asking me this Krav? I think a better person to ask this would be Julia or Magnus. I’m in the same boat as you.’

Krav asks what he means by the last part but Barry doesn't respond, Kravitz knew him well enough to know what was going on in his life in the past two and a half weeks.

What started out as what was supposed to be a night in a hotel and a lecture the next day ended up as three days stuck in a hotel room when an unexpected snow storm hit the city and pretty much shut the entire city down. Which means he also texted Avi and let him know to shut down the shop and to settle down and be safe until everything blew over. He spent the majority of his time in his room, working on research and preparing for his next trip. This next one was in a month to Egypt, it had been about 5 years since he was there and he was excited to see how things were going along, he’d have to bring back everyone something nice.

Maybe something a baby would like, he knew Julia was preparing to convince Magnus for them to have a kid, seeing her talk about it made him happy and excited. Barry knew the two of them would be probably the best parents around. The kid would be spoiled rotten with all the people around who would help raise them, Barry knew himself that he’d spoil them when they were born. Probably to replace the fact that he was bordering on 35 and still hadn’t settled down. He chuckled to himself. He could hear his mother scolding him now.

♫♬♪♩

Avi walked through the door of his tiny one bedroom, pulling down the hood on his heavy coat and shook off some of the snow, it falling onto his floor. From the living room a frustrated sigh sounds.

“You’re gonna make everything wet Avi.”

“I’ll clean it up Johann, don’t worry.” He hangs up the coat and runs his hands through his hair before taking off his boots and his outer layers, putting them in a basket to deal with later if he had to, for some reason, go back outside for something. Avi really hoped not. It was freezing, he nearly fell twice, and then Johann was in here in the warm apartment, Avi’s trator of a cat napping in his lap. Avi glares at his cat as he walks over to them both, hands on his hips.

“Trator.” He mumbles down at the fluffy black and grey maine coon sitting in his new boyfriend's lap. Johann chuckles a bit, running a hand over its back.

“You’re just jealous.”

“Yeah!” He raises his hands up over his head before sitting down next to the other man. “What if I was the one who wanted to sit in your lap.” He slumps against Johann’s shoulder, pressing his face into the soft fabric of a stolen shirt over his shoulder. Johann rolls his eyes and turns his head to press a small kiss to Avi’s forehead.

“You’ll get your chance.” Avi grunts and pulls his legs up onto the couch and grabs Johann’s free hand, curling their fingers together. The TV was on, occasionally cutting out due to the storm, but it wasn’t bad enough to warrant them turning it off and putting in a dvd or something. His internet was down, or else they would be watching something on netflix.

Johann was flipping through the channels and stopped at something that was on the Travel channel and chuckled, looking down at Avi.

“Isn’t that your boss?” He asks. And yes, there on the tv was Barry J Bluejeans, bending over, hands on his knees, looking over a site. This was probably from a year and a half ago and Avi couldn’t help but to laugh a bit. Barry wasn’t the type to be on camera, but the man was in his element and looked like he was enjoying his work more than anything else.

“Yeah, that dude loves his work so much, it’s neat seeing him in his zone when doing that stuff.” He gestures to the tv. “Most of us only get glimpses of it, like this. But he seems really happy to do that.” The cat jumps off of Johann’s lap and Avi stretches himself out on the couch and pulls Johann down ontop of him, wrapping both of his arms around the music teacher.

“There’s times where I’ve tried to convince him to just let someone like Julia or I take over the florist so he can go on stuff like this full time. I know for a fact that the travel channel and the history channel have both contacted him about starting up some kind of educational show or something. And I know that he would love it.” Johann runs his fingers through Avi’s hair.

“What’s stopping him?” He asks. Avi shrugs, he honestly had no idea what was stopping Barry from doing what he loved.

“Maybe the florist shop? He loves that place, don’t get me wrong, but he loves history and archeology so much. But… Maybe with the new shop that moved in… He’s going to get more and more stubborn, maybe take less jobs so he can be here to watch what’s going on.”

“Are you gonna try to convince him to travel more?”

“With Julia, Magnus, and Kravitz’s help we might be able to get him to go on more expeditions. For him to go and for us to take over, to show him that we can deal with the shop just as well as he can.” Johann kisses his face and smiles.

“I know you can.” He says. Avi beams and runs his hands through Johann’s long brunette hair, pulling it from it’s ponytail and pulling him into a slow kiss. Johann grumps against his mouth and returns the kiss, cupping Avi’s face in his hands, running his thumbs over the man's cheeks, under his eyes.

They’d been dating for a solid three months, Avi asked him out after knowing him a little bit for about a month and a half. His younger sister went to the school Johann taught at, he went to her musical recitals and at the parties afterwards, he met Johann and, god damn. Was instantly enamored with the musician. Johann’s stoic, soft spoken demeanor was kind of shocking, with how beautifully he played on a stage. Avi started flirting instantly. At first it was just him trying to get someone to warm his bed for a night, but he started to get to know the musician and was struck in the heart by how much he really liked him. Avi asked him on a date after a short time and Johann chuckled and asked what took him so long.

Then here they were, months later, snowed in, and just relaxing with one another. And Avi knew he was deep into it whatever this was, adored the stoic musician and couldn’t wait to see where this went.

⛋

Barry was trudging through snow down the street to his shop and cursed himself when he told himself it’d be easy getting home. The cab dropped him off a block away from his apartment, claiming he wanted to get home. Barry couldn’t blame him, it was almost five thirty in the morning and freezing cold out, and it seemed the cab didn’t have the best heating in it at the moment.

But despite the cold, it was a nice night out. The snow was falling slowly, in big fat clumps that were beautiful. He stood outside of his doors for a while just looking up at the sky, at how much more quiet everything seemed to be so still at this time. He closes his eyes and just takes a moment, to rest.

“You just gonna stand there, Barold.” He looks up and sees Taako standing outside of his bakery, arms crossed, grinning.

“Might not for much longer, too cold out.” He says back, chuckling.

“Well come in here and get something hot to drink and eat, on the house.” Barry won't pass up a free meal at all. He walks into the building, stomping off the extra snow from his boots before walking in. The shop wasn’t opened yet, but it smelled great and after a moment a warm mug was being pushed into his hands. The warm scent of spiced apple cider invaded his senses and he took a small sip.

“Gods Taako this is incredible.” Barry walks up to the counter and Taako sets down a warm chocolate cheese danish and Barry rips off a piece of it. “No wonder all of your stuff is sold out so early in the day. It’s amazing.”

“Oh I know.” Taako grins, sipping from his own mug. “Glad to see you’re okay after the hellstorm.” Barry looks up at him and shrugs.

“Glad everyone here is okay as well, it was so unexpected.” Barry runs a finger over the rim of the mug and sighs softly. When he looks back up, Taako is grinning at him, like a cat who got something he shouldn’t have.

“Saw you on the tv Barold. I don’t normally watch the travel channel, don’t need that nerd stuff. But my remote broke and I was too comfortable on the couch to get up and change it.” Barry rubs his face and shakes his head.

“It’s just a couple times, not like it’s a big thing.”

“But it’s cool as hell anyways.” The bell rings as someone comes into the shop, Lup walking in still in her pajamas, looking still half asleep. Barry feels his face grow hot, trying to make it seem like it’s the cider making his face warm.

“Oh look who’s back!” Lup grins and punches him on the shoulder lightly, and Barry can’t help but to chuckle.

“Not dead, at least not yet.” He jokes. Lup laughs, and he can’t tell whether it’s how early it is or just how Lup is, but he loves it.

“Not yet!” She responds before jumping over the counter to grab something to eat, ignoring her brothers squawk of anger.

Lup leans over the counter, shoulders on the smooth wood surface and grins at Barry.

“You’re such a talented dude, why the hell are you in the middle of this town running a flower shop?” She asks, generally curious.

“Are you asking that just because you want to run me off?” He asks, only partially serious. Lup shakes her head, making a face.

“No, I’m actually curious. You are this super smart dude, could technically be called Doctor Bluejeans, you could be traveling the world doing your nerdy research and loving life, yet you’re here.”

“I promised my mother I would keep this place going even after she passed, and I want to keep that promise for as long as I possibly can. The only thing that will keep me from that is if I die.”

“You have capable employees who would easily take the place from you. Happily to. Avi and Julia are easily as happy to take it and run it as you.” Lup counters, standing up straight. Barry’s eyebrows knit together and he takes a step back. He’s getting a little upset, right now he just wants to go to bed and get back to his work.

“Why do you care?” He asks. “I like owning this shop, I like working there day in and day out, knowing the people who come in and knowing what they like and knowing them personally. I might not be the best at social interactions in general, but when I’m there and in my element, I thrive, like a flower.”

Barry walks over to his suitcase and picks it up and opens the door, looking back before he leaves.

“So if you’re somehow trying to convince me to leave the job I love, please don’t.” Before letting the door shut behind him and he makes his way back over to his place, going up to his apartment. Inside, he throws his suitcase onto his floor and undresses, falling into his bed with a grunt and bundles under the covers and passes out. He’s had a long day.

♞

Lup watched him walk out with a shocked look on her face. She sat down the mug on the counter and couldn’t honestly process the fact that he was angry. From what she heard over the past few days from Julia and Kravitz, Barry wasn’t one to get angry or yell. And while he didn’t yell at this time, Lup was still really shocked. Didn’t think he cared that much about the shop. But everyone cared about things in different amounts, and Lup could tell he would rather be dead than not work at the shop. Or was just really good at hiding it.

Taako walks out from the back and crosses his arms, leaning up against the door frame.

“You wanna get into his pants, not make him angry Lulu.” He jokes. Lup glares half heartedly at her brother.

“Shut up Taako. That’s not what I’m trying to do, and you know it.”

“Yeah but I like teasing you.” Taako wraps an arm around her shoulders and chuckles. “Also. I love you but you need to get out before customers start coming and get dressed for your own job.”

“Not opening today, still too bad outside. But you enjoy cold bitter customers.”

“They love me, they will be perfect for me.” Lup rolls her eyes and walks back to their shared apartment and lays back down. She honestly didn’t mean to make Barry upset, sometimes she took things too far with her joking and people got upset. It wasn’t for everyone. And he hardly knew her, so he wouldn’t know if she was joking or not. She wanted to get on his good side, not on his bad side. She wasn’t trying to take over a business he obviously loved.

♞

Barry woke up in the evening and rubbed his head. He was groggy and could easily go back to sleep. But he hauls himself out of bed and changes into something clean and comfortable, walking down to his chilly shop and starts to clean up some stuff. The bell above his door rings as some people walk through.

  
“You’re back!” He hears Julia before he sees her, then there’s her solid form crashing against his back as she hugs him from behind.

“Hello Julia.” He turns to kiss her cheek before looking at who else is there. There’s Magnus, beaming and waving when he looks, and there’s Avi and a man he’s never met before standing next to him, a bit taller than Avi. Barry smiles at them all and happily takes the brief hug Magnus gives him.

“And who is this.” Barry asks the man with Avi, going to shake his hand.

“Johann, this ones,” He nods his head towards Avi who’s looking sheepish. “Boyfriend.” Barry smiles at the two of them and notices how happy Avi looks at the words Johann says.

“Very nice to meet you.” Barry looks at Avi. “How was the place while I was gone, glad to see everyone is okay.”

“Took care of it as good as we could with how bad everything was. Not sure when we’ll be able to open back up because of how bad the storm was and how there might be another one in a couple of days.” Barry rubs his temples and shakes his head.

“This is horrible. And Avi I’ll pay you for what you’ve been doing while I was gone, not gonna let you starve.” Avi beams at his boss.

“Thank ya boss!” Barry was a good boss and knew Avi worked two jobs, paying off some student loans even though he didn’t stay in school. Also worked as a mechanic when he could, did pretty good there as well.

The five of them head up to Barry’s apartment and Magnus makes them all a ridiculously big dinner and by the end of it all, they’re all sitting in Barry’s living room watching garbage movies for the hell of it, just to make fun of them. Scary movies were thrown in there as well, all of them finding out Avi does not like them at all and stayed on the loveseat, face hidden in Johann’s neck.

Barry looks around at all of his friends and smiles, relaxing back in the couch, leaning against Magnus’ other side and closing his eyes, content. He thought about going over and inviting the twins, but it was getting late and he had no idea what they were doing or if they’d even want to see him. So he left it be.

Maybe he’d do something another time, another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if anyone wants to request anything just hit me up on tumblr @Dryadofficial, I'll try to do anything. I'm also taking inbox requests for short stuff I can do over there, I'll write pretty much anything, not limited to taz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one is a long one. Mostly a blupjeans date. Really sorry I didn't write the taakitz one, I'm still not 100% confident in writing them as confident as I am in writing blupjeans.
> 
> But I kept the after dinner stuff light so I wouldn't have to up the rating and all that, debating on making a separate little thing for it. 
> 
> Also next chapter is gonna be a pretty significant time skip. Maybe with some taakitz and johavi stuff thrown in there. And some Magnus/Julia baby stuff and Mag being a doting dad.

Kravitz was utterly boned, totally and thouroughly boned. A month and a half of knowing the two recently moved in twins, he spent his early mornings walking to Taako’s bakery and got something each day. He was a simple man who had simple pleasures, and the sweets Taako sold were utter perfection. He also didn’t mind the company of a certain red headed man either. Kravitz had spent at least a week juggling the idea of asking Taako to dinner some night and hadn’t actually asked. Yet.

But it was Taako who first brought something up. It was an early Wednesday morning when Kravitz came into the shop, like he did each day. Taako was handing over a box of pastries to a woman who smiled and left the shop, saying hello to Kravitz before she leaves.

“Just on time as usual handsome.” Kravitz smiled at the nickname, it had been a surprise at first, but when he got to know Taako more and more, he realized this was just how he was. Kravitz secretly loved it.

“I try to beat the early morning rush.” A cup of hot tea and a paper bag with a raspberry danish was slid across the table. Kravitz paid, knowing Taako keeps giving him a discount on everything he buys, he stuffs the extra of what it would be into the tip jar on the counter.

“You keep doing that, you’re gonna end up paying for all of Ren’s college money just from that.” Taako jokes. The mortician rolls his eyes and takes a sip of the tea, taking a deep breath. Mint tea, perfectly made.

“Well there’s nothing wrong with that.” He comments, chuckling softly.

“Gonna get the reputation of being her sugar daddy or something.” Taako pokes at his shirt, sticking out his tongue. Kravitz doesn't miss a beat.

“Well if I was someones, I don’t think it would be Ren’s.” He turns towards the door, side eyeing Taako with a grin. Taako can feel his face heat up and before Kravitz can leave, he’s running around the side of his counter and to get in front of the other man.

“Woah there cowboy. I also wanted to ask you something before you left. Listen. We’ve been friends for what? A while now.” He wrings his hands and sighs softly. “Shit I’m not good at this but I’m still new in town and the past almost two months have been mostly spent here, starting it up. And I’d think it’d be rad as hell if we went out somewhere… To dinner.. Together…” He finally looks at Kravitz.

And Kravitz was shocked, yeah the two of them have been flirting back and forth probably three days into knowing one another. And honestly it was fun, Krav wasn’t expecting this at all. But it was a welcome shock. He wanted this more than anything, he liked Taako. While he was stubborn and sometimes a little mean, but god was Kravitz really into him. Apparently Kravitz was taking too long to respond, he saw Taako’s shoulders fall a bit and he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

“Oh! God I’d love to Taako.”

“Really!” Taako seems a little surprised by his response and Kravitz can’t help but to chuckle a bit.

“Of course.” Taako lets out a little cheer of happiness and turns back to the counter and winks at Kravitz.

“Text you with the deets.” Krav simply nods and makes his way out of the bakery, and walks the distance to the funeral home for a long day of work. There was a lot to do today, Barry was delivering some flowers later for a funeral, so at least he had that to look forward to later in the day.

It’s five hours later and Kravitz was taking a break, sitting on a chair in the main room of the funeral home, empty compared to when a session was going on. He was reading a book, soft music playing through the entire funeral home, soft, classical.

“What’s up ghost rider.” Kravitz looks up and is surprised to see Lup standing in the doorway, holding a large bouquet of flowers. The ones for the funeral, the ones he ordered from Barry. And his confusion must be evident on his face because Lup laughs and struts over, putting down the arrangement on a table.

“Barry asked me to bring these for ya, he had a big rush for the holidays and luckily I had some free time. Plus I wanted to talk to you about my bro.” Kravitz puts down his book, and smiles at Lup.

“What about?” He asks.

“I know you two are goin on a little date, he’s talked non stop about asking you and then finally told me he asked you out.” She sits down on a chair near Kravitz, grinning at him. “You’re not gonna hurt my brother are you?” Lup asks, narrowing her eyes.

“I would never do that.” Kravitz assures. “I like your brother, granted we’ve only known each other for a short time, but I really do like him. I’m not going to hurt him.” Lup stares at him for a moment before standing up, bouncing a bit, a wide smile on her face.

“That’s all I needed to know!” She says before turning on heel and starting to walk out. But she stops at the door and turns around, walking back to Kravitz, sitting down once again. She’s quiet.

“Lup?” Kravitz asks, cocking his head. “What’s wrong.”

“What are things that Barry likes?” She asks softly. Kravitz almost didn’t hear her but when what she finally said he chuckles softly.

“Anything specific?”

“Like… Foods, trinkets, his favorite flower… I don’t know! Stuff where I can give him or something, to say I’m sorry.” Kravitz chuckles and looks at Lup.

“He likes chocolate covered strawberries, ones with pecans on them. His favorite fruit is dragon fruit, his favorite flower is the poppy, and if you’re thinking about making him dinner.” He chuckles when Lup’s face flushes and she turns her head away a bit. “He likes pretty much anything, not picky. More into hard liquor than anything else, but loves a good champagne.” Lup looks up at Kravitz after a moment, smiling softly.

“Thank you Krav, I really want him to like me, he’s super nice and I feel like I messed up our potential friendship.”

“Well he asked you to bring these, and you did it.” Kravitz points out.

“Because I’m being nice! I like him.”

“Then I’ll say to you what you said to me. Don’t hurt him. I don’t think his old romantic heart could handle being hurt by you.” Lup’s eyebrows knit together and she looks at him, confused.

“By me?”

“Lup he likes you, he really does. He’s just not the best at talking about his feelings when they’re romantic. He also doesn’t hate you, Barry was just. Super shocked that you moved in, right across the street from his shop, one that he takes pride in more than anything else.”

“I said something I shouldn’t have to him. Said that he should take more archeology jobs and leave the shop to someone else who could easily take care of it.” Kravitz laughs a bit at that, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back in the chair he’s in.

“That wasn’t the worst thing you could say to him. Trust me. He wants to go on more digs, to travel more. But there’s something holding him there, like he owes it to his parents to stay there and run the shop. And while I didn’t know his mother very well, I knew her enough that if she was here. She’d be pissed that her son was staying here the majority of the time, that he wasn’t doing what he wanted in life. But what he’s doing now, the trip he just got back from? That’s the first trip he took in a year, and he said before that, that he’d start going on more. And I’m going to damn well force him to.”

Lup can’t help but to smile at the way Kravitz talks about his friend. She wanted to know Barry like that, to get to know him well enough so she can try and convince him to do the things he loved. She twiddled her thumbs and was silent for a moment before finally speaking.

“I’m going to ask him on a date. Gonna make him a nice dinner.” She nods to herself, standing up.

“Go get him, he could use the happiness of a lover.” Kravitz tells her, also standing. “Thank you for bringing the flowers, and thank him for me as well.” He pats her softly on the shoulder before grabbing the arrangement of flowers and heading deeper into the funeral home.

♛

Barry had been rushing around for two hours straight, people were coming in asking for last minute preparations or getting the ones that were prearranged. Avi and Julia were a big help, but even with just the three of them, it was still hectic. But when the crowd finally cleared, they all finally had a time to sit down and take a well deserved break. Julia plopped herself down on the floor and Barry sad down behind her, leaning against the counter, chuckling when she moves back to sit between her legs. Avi announced that he was going over to Taako’s bakery to get some snacks and drinks for all of them.

“I have something I want to tell you.” Julia whispers, grabbing both of Barry’s hands, holding them tightly in her own. Barry was a little anxious, he could tell that something was up, Julia had been shifty all day, and the short time he saw Magnus during the day, he was acting odd as well. Smiling a lot. Not that it was off for him to be happy, he was always happy.

“What’s that.” He leans forward and rests his chin on her shoulder, smiling at her. She moves his hands, pressing them against her stomach over her shirt. She doesn’t say anything else, letting one of her closest friends process the information himself. It takes the idiot a good minute to actually understand.

“Oh my god. Julia! That’s amazing!” He wrapps his arms around her, still being careful, hugging her tightly. “You’re going to be a mom!” Julia is laughing, her eyes tearing up. She turns around in Barry’s lap, hugging him tightly. Barry’s crying a bit as well, he loved Julia like a sister and was so damn happy that her and Magnus finally were getting what they both wanted in life.

“Magnus and I talked about it, you’re going to be the godfather. Because there’d be no one better.”

“God Jules. I love you so much. I’m going to spoil the hell out of this baby when it comes.” Julia pulls back as the bell to the shop rings and looking back, Avi and Lup are walking in. Avi’s eyes go wide and he rushes over, thinking something is wrong with one of the two.

“Oh my god is something wrong?!” He asks, dropping down to his knees after putting the hot drinks and sweets on the counter. Julia laughs and turns, hugging Avi.

“Nothing at all. Just told Barry the good news.”

“Good news?” Avi asks, still hugging her back.

“I’m pregnant.” Julia says to him. Avi smiles wide, hugging her even tighter.

“Congratulations!”

Barry stands and leaves Avi and Julia to talk for a moment and he walks over to Lup who is looking at the scene a little shocked, a small smile on her face. He stands at her side, crossing his arms and looking at her.

“Thank you for taking those flowers to Kravitz for me.” He says after a moment.

“Hey it’s no biggie, you all were busy as hell and I wasn’t. But I did wanna come over here and ask you something.” Lup turns to him, rubbing her arms.

“Of course.” Barry smiles. He wasn’t upset at her anymore, knew she didn’t mean to upset him or make him angry. Right now, he was just curious.

“I wanna apologize… and… Make you dinner tonight, if you’re not busy.” Barry is struck by the question, he wasn’t expecting it in the slightest. He can feel his face heat up and he takes a small step back.

“I…. Are you asking me on a date?” Barry his asking Lup because he honestly has no idea if she is or not. He can’t even remember when he was last on a date, it had been so long. Yeah he spent nights with some people, did it once or twice in the month he was in Greece. But a date? God it’s been so long. And he liked Lup, and if they went on a date and it didn’t work out, he would be so upset, he wanted things to work out with her. Barry liked her. Felt something for her.

“Yes.” Is her simple response. Lup is grinning wide at Barry’s red face.

“Then yes, of course. I’d love to.” He whispers, smiling. Lup hugs him quickly, giving him no time to respond before she sprints out of the store to her own.

Barry looks at Avi and Julia who are still on their knees on the floor, but now looking up at Barry, both wearing twin smiles.

“Happy for you Barry.” Julia says, standing and hugging him tightly.

“Feel like that ruined what you told me.” He mumbles against her shoulder.

“Nah both of those things were really good. I’m happy you’re actually getting out there after so long. You talk about her enough, even if the first half was you being a little bitter.” Barry rolls his eyes and pushes her away from him.

“Listen, I had my reasons.” He mumbles.

“And they were good, but this is even better.” Avi comments, coming over to pat him on the shoulder. Barry chuckles and pushes his way away from the two of them and walks into the back of the shop, calling as he does.

“Get to work you two!” There’s humor in his voice and he starts building a smaller bouquet. He has no idea the types of flowers Lup likes but still does as best as he can.

  
Evening comes faster than he expects, he only notices when Magnus calls out from the front of the shop. He rushes out and throws himself against the bear of a man, hugging him tightly.

“You’re gonna be a dad!” Barry yells. Magnus is shocked and then hears what Barry says, returning the hug, feeling like he’s gonna break bones.

“I know! I’m so happy!” Magnus says, and pulls back to look at Barry. “Julia told me last week and I’m the happiest man on the planet right now.”

“I can tell.” He steps back and the two of them are just smiling uncontrollably in the middle of this flower shop. Julia comes in, Magnus wraps her up in his arms, kissing her face, holding her close. Julia looks back at him and smiles softly.

“You better get ready for your date, it’s soon right.” He jerks and runs a hand through his hair.

“Shit, you’re right! Julia can you close up for me?” Barry asks as he’s starting to run through the back of his shop, to get to the stairs to his apartment.

“Of course!” Julia yells back and smiles at Magnus who looks confused. “He has a date with Lup tonight.”

“Oh really!” Magnus laughs softly. “Amazing.

♛

Barry tried to take his time in cleaning himself up and dressing up. He got a shower and pulled on a pastel pink button up, and a pair of clean jeans, and his normal shoes. He dabbed some cologne on his wrists and neck, and headed out, stopping down in his shop for the bouquet he made up for Lup. It was smaller made up of lilies and snowdrops.

He made his way over to the other shop, knowing that it was identical to his own and so he knew where the stairs to the actual apartment area was. So he makes his way up them, trying to calm his breathing and prepare for the night ahead. When he finally makes his way to the front door and knocks, waiting. And when it opens he gets a faceful of flowers, ones that aren't his own. It’s a bundle of poppies. Lup peeks her head around them and notices the flowers in Barry’s hands.

“Oh…. Well looks like we both had the same idea.” She mumbles before pulling Barry into her apartment.

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I just guessed.” They swap bundles and Barry smiles down at them, eyes a little misty. Lup is looking at hers, smiling as well.

“Flowers are flowers, I like them all.” She puts them in a vase, and looks at Barry. “I made a lot, with some help from Taako as well. Probably more than needed for just two people.”

Barry looks around the apartment and on the smaller dining room table is a nice looking meal, champagne, scallops in what looks like some sort of brown sauce, fresh green beans and risotto.

“It all looks amazing, smells delightful.”

“One of my favorite meals to make, a little expensive, but totally worth it in the end.” The two of them sit down and it’s actually nice, it’s a comfortable silence for a moment as they both get settled in, Barry pops a scallop in his mouth and almost moans at the flavor. The sauce is sweet and a little spicy, the scallops were cooked in the sauce to give them a crunchy glazed top and bottom.

“God Lup, these are fantastic. I knew Taako was a good cook, and damn, so are you. This is wonderful.” He takes a bite of the risotto, the flavor of mushrooms and parmesan cheese filling his mouth. “Best meal I’ve had in awhile.”

“I’m glad you like it, and I did mean it when I said I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Barry shakes his head and holds up a hand.

“I’ve forgiven you already, I get why you said it. And I’m glad you said this.”

“I’m glad, because you’re a good dude, and I wanted to actually get to know you more. Hence… This” She gestures to the table and the two of them.

“And I’m happy, I wasn’t expecting a date honestly…”

“Why not?” Lup asks, tilting her head.

“You’re just… I don’t know. You and your brother are like a force of nature and something else entirely. A little too good for me, don’t you think?” Barry asks, he’s joking a bit, but in the back of his head he does mean these words. Lup huffs and shakes her head.

“Not at all. I like you a lot, love those nerdy types. And you’re all nerd.” Barry flushes and smiles, ducking his head.

“You’re sweet.” Barry mumbles and then continues to eat.

Their evening is filled with idle conversation, talking about each other and how they grew up, typical things to talk about on a first date. Lup talks about how her and Taako had been raised by an aunt who taught them to cook and how they loved her more than anything. They put themselves through college, Taako through culinary school, Lup studying botany. They hopped around from town to town for a while before finally settling down here, where the price for two decent sized buildings and all they needed was much cheaper than anywhere they’ve lived before.

Barry talks about how his mother was a single mom, his father dying when he was really little. How Barry loved his mother more than anything and that she would have hit him over the head if she knew the way he was acting in the past few months. How she would have loved Lup, like everyone did. He talked about how he was a quiet kid in school and had all straight A’s, got a scholarship for a really nice school for his archeology degree, then after four years he went on and got his doctorate in the subject. Lup cuts him off at that.

“Wait, wait, wait. So you’re technically Doctor Barry Bluejeans?” She asks leaning over the table, her eyes wide. Barry looks down at his glass of champagne and chuckles softly.

“Technically yes. The only people who really call me that is students at the university and on digs.”

“Well I know what I’m going to start calling you now.” Lup is teasing him to high heavens.

“I bet you will.” Barry laughs and reaches over with a free hand and grabs one of Lup’s curling their fingers together in a spur of confidence. Lup grins and squeezes his hand.

“Oh! Before I forget! Dessert.” She stands, missing the warmth of Barry’s hand in her own, and gets into her fridge for the two small cakes that Taako made for them both. She pops them both in the microwave for a few moments and pulls them out, pulling out some ice cream and scooping a scoop each onto the food. It smells sweetly of toffee and warm pecans. Lup puts one in front of Barry and then sits down with her own, digging in instantly.

“This is probably one of my favorite desserts Taako makes, uses whiskey for the sauce.” Barry hadn’t taken a bite and then hears whiskey and grins.

“Well then I know it’s going to be amazing.” He takes a bite, there’s probably an entire small package of pecans on top of the cake and it’s the best thing he’s tasted. Super sweet and the cake is soft and almost melts in his mouth.

“I’m going to have to thank Taako because this is the best damn dessert I’ve ever had in my life.”

“He’s the best.” Lup mumbles through a mouthful of cake. Barry laughs and shakes his head. God he was already in way too deep, he liked her so much. They’ve been sitting here talking and eating for about two hours and he was falling more and more for the girl in front of him. She was beautiful and perfect, who was also a secret nerd as well. Barry finishes his shortly after Lup does then is a little shocked when Lup walks over to him and pulls him up by his hands, pulling him into the livingroom.

“Shouldn’t we do the dishes.” He says, looking back at the table. Lup pauses for a moment then huffs.

“Yeah, before it gets all gross and sticky and hard to clean. You willing to help?” She asks.

“Of course.” The two of them do the dishes quickly, neither of them really wanting to, wanting to relax more in a more comfortable situation. But they get done in a decent amount of time and Lup once again pulls Barry into the living room and sits down on the couch. Barry follows, sitting near her, their legs touching a bit. Lup turns on the tv and leans against Barry’s side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

The first thing that pops up is Barry’s own god damn face. And Barry in the living room drops his head into his hands and groans. Lup is cackling at his side, her eyes glued onto the tv. She honestly had no idea that this is what would pop up as soon as she turned on the television. But there he was, not really talking to the camera, but pointing around at a dig site, talking to some people who look like students who are wide eyed and interested in what Barry is talking about.

Barry looks up at the tv and can’t help slumping his shoulders as he watches himself on the tv. He really loved teaching, loved it even more when he was out in the field like what’s on the show right now. Barry leans back and chuckles softly, kind of sadly.

“You know… I’ve been offered a show on here. It’s been a year but I’ve thought about it so much. Because it’s so fun. It’s educational and the money is good.”

“Personally, I think you should do it.” She points to the tv. “Just looking at you on there, I can tell that you really love what you do. Not saying that you don’t love running a florist shop. But this seems like something so much more important to you…”

“It is.” Barry whispers and looks at Lup. “But if I accept, I won't be here for when Julia and Magnus have their baby… I won't be here to see you everyday.” He whispers the last part and Lup’s eyes go wide. She pulls her legs up onto the couch so she can turn and look at Barry. Lup cups his face in her hands, making him look at her. She runs her thumbs over his cheeks and smiles softly at him.

“Well good thing I’ll be here either way.”

Lup leans in and kisses Barry, pulling him close against her, ending up pulling him down on top of her on the couch. Barry stabilizes himself with one hand on the back of the couch, on his hands and knees above her as he returns the kiss. Lup presses her hands through Barry’s soft short curly brown hair, holding onto his shoulders when he presses himself closer, kissing her deeper.

With his other hand Barry cups Lup’s face in his palm. It had been so long for both of them, romance, not intimacy. And honestly the two were different at times, this time it was both at the same time. They adored each other and Barry could only think in his head ‘this is a damn dream.’

But it wasn’t, and Lup after a moment shifted, the couch was too small for two people so she sits up, huffing. Her orange hair fluffed up around her head and her lips plump from the kissing. Barry couldn’t stop looking at her. She was beautiful.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispers. Barry is sitting up on his knees on the other side of the couch like she is. Her eyes are wide and she smiles at him.

“You’re so handsome.” She says before standing and pulling Barry up, down the hall, into her room.

Lup’s bed was the one thing she splurged on, large, soft, the best thing she owned and she shoved Barry onto it like all this was fake. Barry pulls her down on top of him, one hand in between her shoulderblades, the other on her waist. They kiss again and Barry moans softly when Lup dips her head to kiss and bite as his neck, biting a purple mark into his tanned skin.

Barry pulls her back up into a kiss and then pulls back, Lup’s face cradled in both of his hands. He looks into her eyes, her left eye a beautiful green and the right a dark blue. He traces the patch of vitiligo above her left eye leaning up to kiss her softly on the nose.

Things are silent as they undress and the sky is dark outside, neither of them had any idea this is how the night would end, but… here it is.

♛

The next day Taako walks into Bluebells Florist early in the morning, Krav trailing behind him as well, they were both holding cups of coffee, Taako also holding four more for the others, and Krav holding a box of pastries. Their date had been the night before but they both knew that the night would end the same as Lup and Barry’s because they hardly got through dinner before the two were on the couch necking like teens.

“Good morning everyone, Taako is here to supply your breakfast needs.” He sets the cups and has Kravitz sit the box on the counter. Julia and Magnus take a coffee each and split a danish, and Avi grabs an eclair and a tea.

“So where’s Barry?” Kravitz asks. He had a bit of a feeling, but also wasn’t sure either. Julia shrugs.

“He still hasn’t come down yet thought he- oh my gosh.” The bell above the door rings and they all turn to look, Barry walking in rubbing his neck and very surprised when he sees the rest of them. Lup isn’t too far behind him, still in a pair of pajamas, a contrast to what Barry is wearing; the same things he wore to Lup’s apartment. Avi is the first one to make a sound, snickering into his tea.

“What are you all doing here?” Barry asks, voice cracking a bit.

“Barry it’s eight in the morning.” Barry’s eyes go wide and he pulls out his phone and he shakes his head.

“Holy shit. I… Lost track of time.” Lup walks past him to grab Taako’s coffee from his hands, along with a pastry.

“Wonder why.” She sing-songs, grinning almost evilly. Barry’s face goes as red as the roses he’s standing next to and Taako looks between the two and his mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. Lup pokes his cheek.

“Calm down brother.” She mumbles, mouth full. “You knew we were going on a date last night, did you think he wouldn’t spend the night?” Barry looks at her, eyes wide and just. Pushes past everyone to get into the back of his shop.

“I hate you so much Lulu.” Taako looks at his sister, eyes wide. Lup makes a face and looks at Kravitz and grins.

“You can’t say all that to me, when Mr. Skeleton here is also looking pretty guilty just like our good old Barold.” Kravitz takes a step back and shakes his head.

“I’m going to just. Go help Barry.” He rushes back and finds Barry, grabbing his friend and laughing a bit. “We’re dating the worst people ever aren’t we?” He says.

“They sure are something. But they’re… good.” Barry smiles down at a bundle of poppies.

“Yeah… They really are.” Krav chuckles softly and shakes his head, listening to the twins bickering outside in the main room. It’s a comforting feeling.

♛

It’s a month later and Barry has a few bags packed. He was down in his shop, Barry was surrounded by his bags and his friends. Julia had a hand over her mouth and looked so happy, everyone in the room looked proud. He felt the same.

“How long are you going to be gone?” Julia asks, pulling him into a big hug.

“I’ll be back long enough to see the baby being born, I’ll promise you that.” He pokes her on the nose and stands on his toes to kiss the top of her head.

“Good.” She mumbles. Everyone makes their rounds, hugging him and wishing him the best of luck. That they’ll watch his show whenever it’s on the air. He was nervous, he had so many people telling him that he should go and Lup was the last straw, it was easy to finally think things over, call the agent, and things were set up within the month.

They had a party the night before, they drank and had fun, telling stories, and doing other things. Everyone left near one in the morning and it was just he and Lup at the end of it all. They spent the next hour in a comfortable silence with music playing, cleaning up as best as they could before falling into bed with one another. They both had been a little teary, while they had only been seeing each other for a month, this would still be hard. Barry would be gone for about eight months, be back for about two weeks to see Julia and Magnus’ child be born. Then gone again for another four months. A lot of travel.

Barry is about to get into a car that’ll drive him to the airport. Lup is standing with him and Barry pulls her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Lup squeezes him and kisses him deeply, peppering kisses all over his face afterwards.

“I promise to call and all that while I’m gone. I’m not going to just fall off the face of the earth.”

“Might as well be.” Lup mumbles against his cheek. “I regret convincing you to go.”

“No you don’t.” He says, chuckling softly.

“No I don’t.” She says and kisses him again. Behind them Taako is making gagging noises. But he looks a little misty eyed as well. Barry rests their foreheads together and kisses her once more before getting into the nice car, his bags already in the trunk. Everyone gathers on the sidewalk, watching the car drive off, waving at Barry who watches from the back, waving as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm really loving how this is turning out, thank you all for the support and all that because I love writing for this ship more than anything, they made my creative spark come back. 
> 
> If ya wanna request something, hmu @dryadofficial on tumblr or HalfDryad on twitter


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter not being as long, or hell, even as better, as the ones before it. I've been sick since shortly after I posted the last one and just, nothing good has really happened during this time either. But I still wanted to get something out since it was so long since I last posted.

Nearly nine months pass in a blur of flights and cameras and Barry Bluejeans returns to his hometown a little more tan, his hair longer, and his freckles more visible. He pulls up in a cab in front of his shop at nine in the morning and steps out with only a small duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He stands on the sidewalk in front of the store and takes a deep breath.

When he opens the door it feels like just another day of work to him, back before he left. It was still the same, the wonderful smell of flowers hitting his face as he walks in and closes the door behind him. It’s also very quiet, and to be fair to the others, they didn’t know he’d be home today. The first people he sees is Avi and Johann, Johann is sitting on the counter, running his fingers through a tired looking Avi’s hair, who is pressing into the touch like a cat. Barry chuckles.

“None of that on the job now!” He calls out and Johann get’s so surprised that he slips off the counter, face flushed. Avi sees him and perks up instantly.

“Boss!” He jumps over the counter, all previous tiredness replaced with happiness, and runs over to Barry, throwing his arms around the shorter man in a big hug. After, he holds onto Barry’s upper arms and looks him up and down.

“Look at you! Did you get buff? More buff, you’re totally more tan. You look so good!” Barry laughs at Avi and pats the man on the back.

“Good to know I was missed… How was everything?”

“You mean how is Julia doing.” Avi says, pulling back and pointing at Barry with a grin.

“Mostly yes,” He chuckles. “I do want to know how everyone is though.” Barry looks at Avi then to Johann. “Good to see you’re using down time to flirt with your boyfriend.” He teases.

“Didn’t think anyone would be in for a while.” Johann mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck, tugging on his ponytail.

“Don’t worry, I’m just teasing you. I’m not your boss anymore, so what should I care.” Barry shrugs. From the back someone yells.

“Avi who are you talking to!?” Barry can feel his smile grow when he hears Julia’s voice, and then finally sees her as she walks out from the back rooms. Her hands fly over her mouth when she sees Barry and moves as fast as she can over to the man. When Barry finally sees her fully when she comes around the counter he can feel tears fill his eyes. She’s probably less than a month away from having the baby and her stomach is large.

“Julia look at you!” Barry can feel the tears spill out and he’s pulling her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her forehead. He’s careful.

“Ugh, this baby won't come out for the life of me, I’m thinking she’ll want to stay in there forever.”

“You’re having a girl?” Barry breathes out and pulls back, hovering his hands over her tummy. “Can I?” He asks softly.

“Of course, dummy.” Julia smacks him lightly on the head and Barry laughs softly. He places his hands on Julia’s stomach and smiles when there’s a hefty kick from the little girl.

“Oh Julia I can’t wait. No matter how long it takes, I am going to be here when she’s born.” Barry says and pulls back from her.

“You better be.” Julia mutters before pulling Barry into another hug, squeezing him tightly. She pushes him away after a moment and ruffles his hair. “Go relax or something, you’ve had a long trip.”

“Oh I plan on it. But I’m going to go over and see the twins real fast, a little bummed that Kravitz isn’t in town yet.”

“So’s Taako.” Julia says and the two of them chuckle. “Go, go see them.” Barry nods to her and walks back out through the front door and over to Taako’s bakery, and enters casually. It’s not filled with people but there are a few people mingling around. The familiar scent of sweet treats hit him like a wall and he instantly relaxes. As good as the food and stuff was while he was gone, he really missed Taako’s raspberry tarts. A few of the customers are surprised to see him and they welcome him back with smiles. He leans against the wall near the counter when there’s a free spot and waits for Taako to come out.

And the man of the hour finally does, he looks as cheerful as usual and fails to notice. Barry’s kept in contact with everyone in the months he’s been gone, and even during that time he’s been able to get to know the twins even more. Where they grew up and the things they did when they were growing up. It was nice.

“What’s a guy gotta do to get some service here?” Barry says when Taako keeps walking to check out his displays. Taako perks up and spins so fast it looks like he might get whiplash.

“Barold!” He runs around the counter and grabs Barry around the middle and hugs him tightly, practically lifting the man off the ground. “Welcome home nerd!” He spins Barry around and smacks a kiss to his cheek. Barry makes a fake noise of protest and laughs.

“Good to see you as well, Taako.” Taako puts him down and is beaming down at him.

“Listen I wanna hear about everything, but that’ll be saved for a dinner tonight, go see my sister!” Barry feels his face flush at the mention of Lup. They kept in constant contact, but didn’t talk about that night or their relationship because of it. It was all kind of bad timing.

“Yeah.. Yeah you’re right. Where is she?” He breathes out and smiles at Taako.

“In her apartment, she has some other employees looking over the place, just go in through the shop, tell them who you are, you’ll be good.” Barry nods and turns to leave, then instantly going into Lup’s shop. He stops one of her employees and tells them who he is, they look a little confused but nod and let Barry go through the back. Barry goes up the stairs of Lup’s apartment and knocks on the door of her place. He really should have brought something. Or waited until after he showered after a long gross trip on a plane.

It’s a few minutes before the door finally opens, a long enough time where Barry almost thought about leaving. Before it opens he hears Lup.

“Taako I swear to go-” And the door is swinging open and Lup is standing there, her hair fluffed up and a little messy, and all she’s wearing is a long t-shirt. One of his… Her eyes go wide when she sees him and he can’t help the nervous ball that forms in the pit of his stomach.

“Hey Lulu.” He whispers. Lup smiles wide and grabs Barry’s wrist and pulls him into her apartment, pushing him into the center of the living room.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home!” She yells at him, poking at his face, mostly at his more prominent freckles.

“I wanted to surprise everyone, but you all knew I was going to be here before Julia had her baby.”

“Yeah I remember, it’s just so nice to see you again Barry.” She goes to run her fingers through Barry’s hair and then just lets them rest her hands on his shoulders. “You… You look really good.. Really happy, Barry.”

“I am Lulu. I think this is the happiest I’ve ever been in a long time.” He grabs Lup’s hands in his own and holds them tight. “But I have missed everyone so much. Talking through letters and over the phone is nothing like seeing them in person… Especially you. I’ve missed you so much.” He whispers. Lup throws her arms around Barry and hugs him tightly, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“It’s been a little boring without you here, but I’m glad you’re living your life the way you want to Barry.”

“I brought you something.” Barry whispers and pulls back from her grasp. “I brought mostly everyone something, but… I hope you like this.” He pulls away from her grasp and pulls out a thin black velvet box from his pocket and clicks it open. Inside is a pair of earrings that have brilliant ruby crystals in them. Barry looks at her and swallows thickly, looking for her reaction.

Lup looks at the gift, her eyes wide and she puts one hand over her mouth and shakes her head in disbelief.

“Barry… Barry I can’t take these. They look so expensive.” Barry shrugs.

“I can afford it.” He says. He takes them out of the case and takes off the earrings already in Lup’s ears, to replace them with the new ones. “There…. They are perfect for you.” Lup looks at Barry then smiles wide.

“The things you do.” She whispers and sits down on the couch, pulling him down onto her lap, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I care about all my friends, you more than anything. I think you and Julia got the best gifts.” He presses their foreheads together and smiles when Lup cups the back of his head pulling him in. Just as they’re both about to kiss both of their phones are ringing. Barry’s phone from his pocket and Lup’s from the coffee table in front of them. Barry groans and Lup tosses him off her lap to grab her phone, chuckling at Barry’s surprised face. They both answer their phones at the same time. Barry hearing Magnus’ frantic voice from the other end of the phone, telling him that Julia went into labor almost instantly after Barry left and Avi was driving them to the hospital.

On Lup’s end was Taako telling her the same exact thing, saying that he was in the car with the others, telling her they needed to get there as soon as possible. The calls end abruptly and Lup looks at Barry who is looking at his phone, his eyes wide, mouth agape. She rolls her eyes and stands, rushing back to her room to throw on a pair of shorts and runs back to the living room to grab Barry.

“Come on Barold, you’re god-daughter is being born, we gotta go, I’m driving.” She grabs Barry’s arm and pulls him up and out of her apartment and down to her car.

“I… I didn’t expect her to have the baby as soon as I got back. OH god I’m so glad I came home, because I was supposed to get here in a week.”

“You’re smart, glad you got here sooner.” As they’re rushing to the hospital, Lup grabs Barry’s hands and they hold onto each other tightly. And they don’t let each others hands go until they’re at the hospital and in a parking spot. The two of them rush into the hospital and get directions to the labor ward and outside is the waiting room with Taako, Avi, and Johann sitting in the seats, looking anxious.

“How is she?” Barry asks as he comes to a stop in front of the three.

“We haven’t heard much since she went in, but that’s probably a good thing at the moment. And I’m sure Magnus would be out those doors in a second if anything bad were to happen.” Taako says, standing and hugging his sister, then Barry.

“Thank god.” Barry mumbles and sits down in an uncomfortable chair, head in his hands, one leg bounding anxiously.

  
Three hours later and there’s not much else in terms of information, Magnus staying with Julia the majority of the time, telling the others that things are going well enough via text. Which was better than nothing at the moment. It’s nearing 2 in the afternoon and Barry is sitting in the hospitals large cafeteria, trying to get at least something in his body. Truth be told, the hospital cafeteria food wasn’t half bad.

“Hey Carebear.” Barry looks up and sees Lup standing over him, smiling softly. When she sees him notice her, she sits down next to him, their knees pressed together. “How’re you doing?” She asks.

“Hi, Lulu. And… I’m just scared, but I guess that’s normal.” Barry chuckles and pushes his tray towards the center of the table. Lup grabs both of Barry’s hands in her own, holding tightly.

“I’m scared too. But you know Julia, she’s strong, she’ll make it out of this.” Lup leans over and kisses his cheek softly, dropping her head to rest on his shoulder. Barry wraps an arm around her shoulders and turns his head to drop a kiss to the top of her head.

“It’s all gonna be okay.” He whispers and closes his eyes. It’s not ten minutes later when Avi comes running into the cafeteria, a large smile on his face.

“Guys! We can go in now, the baby is here!” The two of them are up in an instant and following Avi through the halls of the hospital. Soon they’re standing at the entrance to a private hospital room and Barry can’t help but to chuckle at what he sees inside.

Julia is laying on the bed, looking tired and oh so happy, Magnus has his forehead pressed to hers, and she’s holding a small bundled wrapped in her arms, and Magnus is tearing up a bit, a large smile on his face. A perfect family moment between the two of them. Barry and Avi are the first two to go in, neither of them really sure who should go in first. Julia is the first to look up and see them both, her smile seeming to grow more.

“Hey you guys.” She whispers, looking at Avi, Barry, then at Lup and Taako at the door. “C’mere Barry.” Julia waves him over and Barry walks slowly over to the new parents and looks down at the baby in Julia’s arms. Barry perches himself as lightly on the edge of the bed as he possibly can and leans down to press a kiss to Julia’s forehead.

“How’re you feeling, Jules?” He asks softly.

“Like I wanna sleep for a week. I think I broke Magnus’ wrist at one point.” Magnus laughs and wipes his eyes.

“It was worth it, look at her, she’s so tiny.” Magnus uses a finger to push back the blanket from the baby's face, running his finger along a chubby cheek. Barry crains his head and smiles at the baby in Julia’s arms, who makes a face and seemingly goes back to sleep, tucked up against her mother.

“She’s adorable, what did you two name her?”

“Maria. Maria Burnsides.” Julia says, leaning down to kiss her on the nose.

“A perfect name.” Barry chuckles, and slides down into the seat next to Julia’s bed, looking at the two new parents coo over their newborn. The others come in and get a moment with the parents and to see the baby and after things have settled down once again, Magnus walks over to Barry’s side and claps him on the shoulder.

“You wanna hold her? You are her godfather after all.” Barry feels his heart swell and he nods, shifting in his seat a bit to get more comfortable as Magnus puts his goddaughter into his arms. He holds her tight against his chest and laughs softly, leaning down to kiss Maria’s forehead.

“Oh she’s adorable.” Barry smiles up at Julia and Magnus. “Making me impatient now for one.” He whispers, running his thumb over the baby’s chubby cheek.

“One day Barry.” Julia says and puts her hand on his shoulder, squeezing softly. Barry feels the tears well up in his eyes and fall over, down his cheeks. Damn this is one of the things he couldn’t wait to have with someone. Ever since he was younger he had wanted kids and a nice family, maybe not a white picket fence and all that stuff, but something where he was happy with life and with his partner.

“One day.” He nods and stands slowly to walk around the room a bit, bouncing Maria in his arms. “You two are going to be incredible parents.” Barry says as he hands the little one back to Julia who bundles her snugly against her chest.

“The best.” Lup and Taako say from where they sit on a cramped couch at the other end of the room.

The hospital room is filled with balloons and other gifts from the majority of the people in the room. They all spend time holding Maria and talking to the new parents and it’s a comfortable evening. Taako holds her and and looks like he’s about to burst into tears before he faintly curses at Magnus for laughing at him and handing the child back.

Avi does burst into tears, babbling how adorable she was and how he was going to spoil the hell out of her as she got older and how he’d make Johann write her pretty lullabies. Lup holds her and just has a look of shock on her face and before handing Maria back to her parents she kisses her forehead and whispers to her. ‘I’m going to be the worst influence.’ In a joking manner. Julia laughs loudly at that and Magnus scolds Lup a bit.

“Kravitz is really bummed out that he wasn’t here for all of this, and he’s not going to be back for another day and a half.” Taako says as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

“Oh he’ll compensate by bringing something nice and fancy back, don’t you worry about it.” Avi says, chuckling from his position on the floor.

  
♢

A little while later Barry sits outside in the grass, back up against the wall of the hospital, taking a breather from everyone and everything for a little bit. He feels a shoe nudge his leg and someone sit down next to him, and smiles when he opens his eyes and sees Lup beside of him. She wraps an arm around his shoulders and grabs one of his hands with her other hand.

“So, what’s next?” She asks, looking over at him. He leans his head back against the wall and sighs softly, shaking his head.

“I head out again in a month, then after that? Dunno. When the show is finished filming I’ll come home again and… Depending on how the show actually does, that’ll make me decide if I want to continue doing it.”

“Do you like doing it?” Lup asks.

“It’s fun, it really is. But god, I miss my family here, it’s hard being away from everyone and I might just stay regardless. Just do stuff like I did before, but let Avi keep running the shop and I’ll teach more as well. I love the shop but I also know I would rather be teaching archeology and all that stuff more.” Barry looks down at their intertwined hands and smiles. “Plus I have a few other reasons to stick around when it’s all done. Maria, helping out Magnus and Julia if they need me, to annoy Taako.” Lup laughs and buts her head against Barry’s shoulder.

“And?” She whispers against his jacket.

“And, oh you know, gotta make sure Avi doesn’t actually burn down the shop.” He says and after a moment breaks, grinning. Lup is looking at him, eyes wide, and she laughs loudly before hitting him a little harder than she means to on the arm, then climbs onto his lap.

“You asshole!” Lup grabs him by the front of his shirt and presses their mouths together in a hesitant kiss. Barry pushes his fingers into her hair and closes his eyes, pressing against her mouth a little more firmly. He pulls back after a moment and smiles wide at her.

“Had to keep you on your toes a little bit.” He teases and runs his hands through her hair to rest on her lower back.

“Well you did, for over eight months!”

“And I’m sorry, I lov- I care about you so much Lulu and while I was gone I was just. Thinking about how we left things off and how I wished I had talked to you more about what we were at that time.” Lup cups his face in her hands and rests their foreheads together.

“It was understandable, I’m just happy that you didn’t just cut me out of your life because of that.”

“I could never, I just didn’t wanna hold you back since we were separated.” He points out.

“You wouldn’t have, I would have been fine Barry. I had plenty of company in the form of our friends during the time you were gone. That’s all I needed.” Barry shakes his head and smiles, pressing a small kiss to Lup’s mouth.

“I’m glad I know that now, because this time I’m not letting you go.”

“You better not.” Lup mumbles and kisses him again, running her hands through his hair. “I think you should keep your hair like this, it looks good a little longer.” She says pulling gently at the strands.

“I can see why.” Barry says and smacks a kiss against her cheek, making her groan in mild annoyance.

“Dork.” She mumbles.

“Yeah.”

The two of them spend a little more time outside before heading back in to say goodbye for the day, time had gone pretty fast and the sun was starting to set outside and Julia looked like she wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. Johann was outside to pick a still kind of teary eyed Avi up, and Taako piled into the car with Lup and Barry.

Taako practically lept from Lup’s car, saying a quick goodbye to the two of them after hugging them both, to run into his shop to see how the day went. Lup laughs and shakes her head at her brother before dragging Barry up to her apartment, she was smart and closed down the shop that day, sending all her employee’s home.

“Wanna get some takeout?” Lup asks when they both get into the livingroom.

“God yeah that sounds good. While you’re ordering that and stuff, I’m going to head over to my place real fast to get cleaned up, I haven’t showered in like a day and a half and I feel gross as hell.”

“Oh yeah! Go ahead, I know what you like, go, go.” She pecks him on the mouth and he chuckles and goes over to his apartment to shower and change.

 

Once finished he goes back over to Lup’s place and walks back in, the strong smell of greasy Chinese food hitting him as soon as he enters. The two of them spend the rest of their evening watching bad television and eating decent takeout and just talking to one another. What each of them did in the time Barry was gone, about the different places Barry visited in the world and how well everyone was during that time.

After they’re finished eating, Lup pulls Barry into her lap and kisses him soundly, pushing her hands up under his shirt, resting her hands on the small of his back.

“Someone’s eager.” He mumbles against Lup’s mouth.

“You’ve been gone for almost a year, I’m allowed to be eager.”

“No complaints here.” Barry laughs and rests his hands on her waist, kissing her passionately.

After a bit of necking on the couch, they’re curled up with one another, Barry’s head resting on Lup’s chest and their legs tangled together on the couch. Lup is running her fingers through his hair softly, her eyes closed and a content smile on her face. Barry had his eyes closed as well and was smiling happily, a feeling of peace washing over him as he lays there with the person he cares about so much in the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also know this seems like an end point but I might have one more chapter, maybe a longer one if I can get back into the swing of things! I also have a little WIP that the Blupjeans server talked about a bit and I might be doing that as a shorter oneshot if I like how it comes out enough. 
> 
> Also credit to my friend Chey for the Barry nickname later in the chapter, and always thanks to the Blupjeans server for the constant awesome support and inspiration. 
> 
> As always, I'm open for requests for smaller ficlets and such over on tumblr @Dryadofficial and I'm over on twitter as HalfDryad


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's finally done! I know it got away from the 'rival florist' thing really fast, so sorry about that! I hope everyone who's followed along with this liked it because I've had so much fun writing it. Thank you all for reading!

Barry pushed himself out of bed and pretty much rolled onto the floor. He rubs his head and groans. It had been about a week and a half since he got home and little Maria was born, everyone minus Julia and her went out to celebrate, Julia convinced them to, saying how she wanted them to have a good night. She had a couple of friends over to fill the time. They had a good night, a lot of drinking. More than he had done in a very long time and his tolerance was much lower than usual.

He picked himself up off his floor and stumbled into his bathroom, making a face at what he saw in the mirror. He was very much hungover and up too early, slightly curly hair sticking up every direction and his beard a little overgrown and he was in only his boxer briefs.

“Some night I must've had…” he mumbles picking up his toothbrush to brush his teeth. He remembers most of the night, but then at their last bar Magnus had got some shots and then that’s when it all went downhill. He remembers earlier in the night; Taako and Lup singing karaoke, Magnus joining in, in the second song. Barry and Kravitz were laughing at their table, both of them recording as much as possible on phones threatening to die.

Barry told stories of his trips, the places he went, and all the things he tried while in the foreign countries.

“You’re up rather early.” He jumps at the voice behind him, turning and relaxing when he sees Lup sitting up in his bed, hair fluffed up and a little tangled from sleeping with it out of a braid. She looked sleepy still, her nightgown falling off one shoulder and exposing one half of her chest a bit, making him flush. She notices him looking and grins, wiggling her shoulders. He simply rolls his eyes.

“So are you, now.” He points out and finishes up in the bathroom, walking to the bedroom and climbing into the bed again, sitting up on his knees in front of Lup. Barry honestly should be getting a shower, but that could wait a little longer. Lup shifts out from under the thick blankets on Barry’s bed and leans forward, clumsily kissing him on the mouth, half of her mouth on his cheek. The two of them laugh when their noses bump together and Lup presses her forehead against his shoulder, giggling for a moment.

He wraps his arms loosely around her shoulders, resting his hands on her back, running the tips of his fingers up and down, making the woman squirm. Lup presses her hands against his thighs, her hands still very warm from being under the covers and she presses kisses up his neck, to finally kiss him again, this time a much better and proper one. After a moment of slow kissing, Lup slips out of the bed and Barry just stares. Wondering how he got so lucky as to be with someone as beautiful as her.

Lup was running her fingers through her hair a bit, fixing the red silk, slightly sheer nightgown that flowed down her body, stopping a good ways before her knees. Barry watched as she walked around his room for a moment, stretching her legs, how she walked on her tippy toes, how she halfheartedly glared at him when he told her to walk flat footed. Lup walks into the bathroom, peeking back out at Barry after a moment.

“Coming?” She asks, cocking her head, smiling.

“Of course, dove.” He stands and follows Lup, feeling his heart pick up pace when Lup pulls the straps from her shoulders and her nightgown falling into a puddle around her feet. She kicks it away, where it won't get wet. He marvels at the way the muscles in her back move as she herself moves, turning to look at Barry.

“Caught you.” She teases, smiling, eyes crinkling at the corners a bit.

“So you did.” He shakes his head and pushes down his boxers as Lup turns on the shower, waiting for the water to warm up to the perfect temperature. The shower was big enough for the two of them, but that was just about it. Barry turns to look at himself in the mirror, cupping his jaw to run his fingers through the faintly thick beard on his face, debating weather or not he should shave it. It’s never been this long before, not that it was actually that bad. He was just used to having thick stubble, not whatever he had right now.

“I think you should keep it for a little while longer. It feels good.” Lup turns towards him and grins, wiggling her eyebrows. He shakes his head and chuckles, walking over to her, putting his hand on her chest, and pushing her into the shower.

“I’ll think about it.” He mumbles and kisses her softly before standing under the warm spray of water. God with how he feels right now, he could stay under this all day.

♦

It’s nearly an hour later and they’re both sitting in Barry’s small kitchen, Barry drinking some tea and Lup drinking some sinfully strong coffee.

“I’ve been thinking.” Barry says after taking a drink of his tea and setting down the cup. “About getting a new place before I leave. I’m going to be in for about a month and a half and I’ve been looking into some houses. They’re not too far away… It’s just… Getting a little cramped here for my taste.”

Lup looks at him, her head pillowed in the palm of her hand.

“I think you should do it, coming back to a home rather than an apartment might make you feel a little better when you’re off.”

“That’s what I was thinking as well, I thought about it a lot when I was traveling and… If you want… Since no one will be there while I’m away… If you would want to live there.” Barry wasn’t asking her directly to move in with him, but it was pretty much that in the end. Lup looks surprised and her eyes grow wide when she realizes what Barry asked her.

“Are.. Are you serious?” Barry chuckles a bit and nods.

“I’m very serious.”

“It’ll be a lot nicer than that tiny apartment I’m in now….” She thinks of Taako and how this’ll mean they’ll be a little farther apart. There were nights where one or the other would go to the others apartment in the dead of night and crawl into the other's bed. She’d have to tell Taako about this obviously. She looks up at Barry and nods. “I’d love to.”

Barry feels himself break out into a grin and he smiles at Lup. Lup can feel her heart swell up and she stands and walks around the small table to plant herself firmly into her partner's lap, kissing him soundly.

“I love you.” Barry whispers when Lup pulls back and she chuckles softly.

“I like you a lot.” She responds and wraps her legs around his waist, kissing him again. The two are too preoccupied for a little bit to hear the door to Barry’s apartment open and two people walk in. There’s the sound of fake gagging and both of them look up, smiling when they see Taako and Kravitz standing in the entrance.

“Gross you two, in the kitchen. Where people eat.” Taako mumbles and throws himself into Lup’s forgotten seat.

“It’s my kitchen, Taako. I’ll make out with your sister all I please in it.” Barry says with a grin, making Taako gag again. Lup laughs and kisses Barry sloppily on the cheek when she finally calms down.

“Oh that was a good one Barold.” She turns to look at her brother, waving when Kravitz sits down on another chair at the table. “Oh! Barry is getting a house a little ways away. I’m gonna move in while he’s gone.” She decided to just blurt it out, better now than later. Taako’s smile disappears and he looks confused for a moment before finally speaking.

“Where at?” He asks, voice quiet.

“A mile away. It’s in a nice little cul-de-sac, two stories, three bedrooms, some other nice stuff as well apart of it. A pool as well and a hot tub.” He feels a little bad at the look on Taako’s face, but Kravitz smiles at him and pats him on the shoulder.

“Sounds perfect. And something you’ve wanted for a long time.” The younger man says, face soft.

“It really is.” Barry wraps his arms around Lup’s waist as she turns in his lap to look at her brother, her face filled with concern.

“I don’t want you to be upset Taako, I’ll be at the shop all day everyday and knowing you, you’ll be over as much as possible, and I’d love that!” Taako narrows his eyes and looks at Barry.

“What’s the kitchen like?” He asks.

“Taako you have a full professional kitchen at your shop you-” Taako cuts him off, holding up one hand then pointing at him.

“I asked what the kitchen at your new place was like, not if I had one myself.” Barry sighs and shakes his head, a small smile on his face.

“It’s quite big, at least nice enough for me.” He pulls up his phone and shows the three pictures of the place. Kravitz looks impressed, Lup and Taako both grin at each other after a moment.

“Oh yes, that’s perfect. I approve.” Lup says before leaning back onto Barry’s chest once again. Taako hums and then shrugs.

“It’s okay I guess,” He grins at Barry. “Guess it’s good enough for you and my sister.” Barry’s face becomes beet red and he puts his face in his hands, Lup glares at her brother.

“Thanks.” Barry mumbles.

Lup stands up and goes to pour herself some more coffee, Taako following her into the kitchen and hugging her, picking her up and spinning her around, Lup making a surprised noise as he does so.

“Taako what the hell!” She shouts and laughs, pinching her brothers arms. Taako sets her down and squeezes her cheeks in his hands and smiles at his sister.

“I’m really happy for you, Lulu.” He tells her, his voice soft. “He’s good for you.”

“He is,” She looks out into the small dining room where Kravitz and Barry are talking in hushed voices as well. “He also told me he loved me the other night… For the first time.”

“Of course he does, he’s a damn sap and an old romantic.” Taako leans up against the counter and looks out at Kravitz and smiles dumbly. “I told Krav the same thing a couple weeks back.”

“Taako it’s a little different for Barry and I,” She points out and assumes the same stance as Taako. “You two have seen each other constantly for the past nine months. While Barry and I have only technically been dating since he got back.”

Lup sighs and shakes her head, looking a little upset. “The almost nine months he was gone we talked constantly, but I’m not good at long distance, and I lo- I care about him so much, I really do. How don’t you think this isn’t moving too fast?” She looks at Taako, her eyes glassy. Taako looks at his sister and grabs her hand in both of his, playing with her fingers.

“Because the two of you are gross and really into each other, you have been since shortly after meeting.” He chuckles. “I have faith in the two of you, more than I’ve ever had faith in anyone else. And you’re my sister, I trust you to make good decisions.” Lup leans against Taako and smiles at Barry.

“Thank you Taako.” She whispers.

“Don’t have to thank me sis.” He whispers back and shoves her gently.

♦

Taako and Lup are standing on a neatly cut lawn and looking at Barry’s new home. They were helping him move in, as well as Magnus, Avi, Johann, and Kravitz. Julia was there as well, but she was sitting on the ground with the little one cradled in her arms, smiling as the rest of them moved things in and out.

There wasn’t a lot to move, Barry didn’t have much and the whole ordeal only took from about 7am to about 6pm that night. When things were finally settled in and done, the twins were testing out the new kitchen and making everyone dinner.

“Lup, Taako, come look at this.” Julia’s voice is soft as she enters the kitchen, when they both turn to look at her, she’s smiling wide, her phone in her hand, camera up. She points towards the living room and on the couch is Barry and Kravitz, both of them fast asleep. Krav leaning against the arm of the couch, legs curled up under him. Barry is sat on the other end, head back, mouth open a bit, Julia and Magnus’ baby held securely in his arms, chest to chest, both sound asleep.

Taako instantly pulls out his phone to rush over and take as many pictures of Kravitz as he can, snapping a few of Barry as well. Lup feels a rush of warmth over her face at the sight of Barry and Maria. She bites her lip as a smile unconsciously grows on her face. Wow that was the most adorable thing she’s ever seen in her life. Lup pulls out her phone and walks over, taking a few pictures for herself, making one her phone background. She holds the phone against her chest and can’t keep the smile off her face.

  
It’s a few hours later, everyone is finally awake and ready to head home. Taako and Kravitz are in Barry’s kitchen packing leftovers up, Taako turning to kiss the spots of vitiligo on his boyfriend's face, making Kravitz roll his eyes at Taako, the older man doing the same to Taako.

Things were quiet, the only noise coming from the tv playing a movie no one was really paying attention to. It was comforting, a slightly different feel than that of the apartment. A feeling Barry only got when he was spending time in Julia and Magnus’ house. The feeling of finally feeling at home somewhere with the people he cared the most about in life. Wow, he really hoped that this feeling didn’t go away anytime soon. He feels a little upset that he has to leave in a couple of days again for the last portion of filming.

He thinks of his friends who helped him the entire day with moving, he looks at Magnus and Julia, cooing over Maria, how when he was holding her he wanted that feeling forever. He looks at Avi and Johann whispering to each other on the back porch, sneaking kisses like they’re still two teens hiding from their parents. He looks at Taako and Kravitz and how he hasn’t seen Kravitz like this in a very long time. Then he looks at Lup and thinks about how he’s leaving again, thinks of the velvet box in one of his travel boxes for a time much later in the future.   
He thinks of how this time in his life is the best he’s ever had, and hopes the feeling never fades.

Lup stays the night, and things are quiet as they put food away into the fridge and change for bed. She dresses in a pair of soft shorts and one of Barry’s shirts she’s had before he left. Barry dresses in his soft pajama bottoms, ones that are probably 6 years old and have a few holes in them from constant use and trips through the washer and dryer. Lup grabs him and pulls him close, pressing her face in his chest and curling as close as she possibly can get.

He would be leaving in a couple of days and she couldn’t get her mind off of that, thinking how things would be so much nicer if he would be home more. Barry wraps his arms around Lup and presses a kiss to the top of her head and closes his eyes, breathing softly. Lup traces a faint scar on Barry’s chest and taps it softly, wondering why she never noticed it before now.

“Where’d you get this.” She asks, voice soft.

“I was climbing a tree when I was younger, fell out of it and fell on a rock.” Lup winces and kisses the scar.

“Dummy.” She whispers, looking up at him.

“Like you haven’t done anything like that before when you were younger.” He teases, grinning down at her.”

“Taako pushed me off a slide once when we were six and I got this.” She sits up and pulls the shirt off her shoulder, there on her shoulder blade was a four inch long scar. Barry chuckles and shakes his head, kissing the mark like Lup did for him.

“Sounds just like him.”

  
“I got revenge a month later by throwing a remote at him when I was upset. He has a scar on his cheek.” Barry lays back in the bed and laughs, a fully belly laugh that makes Lup smile wide and laugh as well.

“Makes me wonder what it’s like to have siblings.” Lup makes herself comfortable again against his chest and kisses him softly.

“There’s good and bad times. But we’re all each other has anymore and I love him so much.” Barry starts running his fingers through Lup’s hair and smiles as she talks.

“You two have a good relationship.”

“He’s done so much for me.”

“You deserve it all.” He comments. Lup closes her eyes and curls her fingers against his chest, tears starting to well up in her eyes. She looks up at Barry and he looks shocked and reaches out to touch her face.

“Lulu?” He whispers.

“I love you so much.” Lup blurts out and stares straight into Barry’s eyes. His eyes go wide and his jaw drops after a moment and he shakes his head in shock. He goes to speak but Lup cuts him off almost instantly. “I know I said literally a week ago that I wasn’t ready to say it just yet, but know I know I am. I know I love you so goddamn much.”

“You are perfection.” Barry breathes out and grabs Lup’s face in his hands and kisses her passionately, which she returns quickly and just as passionately.

♦

Those next two days go by pretty fast. Everyone is over at the Bluejeans residence as much as possible in that time, having fun, making meals and enjoying the hot tub. Barry lets Julia have some time to herself in the main bathroom to herself, to pamper herself in the large tub for as long as she wants. The rest of them pretend to not notice Magnus sneak away into the bathroom about half an hour later.

They all find out that Johann loves Maria and that she adores his music and watches him with wide eyes and a large smile when he plays a flute for her, his cheeks flushing a deep red when she pulls at his facial hair, squealing loudly. Avi puts a hand over his heart and looks at the others with the look of pure love and adoration in his eyes.

Once again Barry has the same feeling he did months ago of standing on a sidewalk with his closest friends, with the one more addition. He goes through all the goodbyes, kissing and cooing at baby Maria as much as possible, tickling and making her laugh. Taako hugs him tightly and ruffles his hair, whispering to him as he pulls away.

“See you soon, brother.” He grins and his eyes flicker towards the pack in Barry’s hand, laughing when the man's eyes go wide. Barry simply glares and walks over to Lup and pulls her into his arms, kissing her soundly. She wraps her arms around his neck and holds him tightly, not wanting to let go. The two pull apart and smile at one another, eyes shining in the mid morning light.

“I love you so much.” They both say at the same time and begin to laugh. Lup kisses his cheek and pushes him towards the car, smacking him on the ass before he gets in.

“Don’t forget to call and all that jazz.” She tells him.

“I never do!” He calls as the vehicle starts and he starts to drive off.

Taako walks over to his sister and wraps his arms around her shoulders and pulls her against his side.

“We’re gonna see his nerdy face soon, don’t mope.” He mumbles and smiles at her.

“I know, I know. You’re lucky because your boyfriend only goes away for like. A week max when he has to do something important.” She glances back at Kravitz and grins at him, who returns her smile.

They all go back into the house and the twins cook up an elaborate meal, probably a little too showy for just their friends being there, but when were they ever not dramatic.

♦

Barry looks down at his leg and tries not to pass out as soon as he does. There were other parts of his body that hurt but oh god his leg was bad. Real bad. He could see the blood but couldn’t feel the pain at all, he just knew it looked bad and that there were people yelling for medics and asking him if he was okay. He felt okay, but that was just about it, because he totally wasn’t.

He could hardly remember falling down the small cliff, he was so sure that the rocky incline was safe and he, being a dumbass, walked right out onto it and fell, hitting the ground hard and he felt the worst pain in his life and heard a horrible sound.

Barry lays back on the hard, rocky ground and groans, mumbling how he was fine, it just hurt really fucking bad. The next little while is a blur of a lot of stuff and he finds himself coming to consciousness in a hospital room in a hospital in Arizona, on the other side of the country from where he lived, his body feeling like it’s on fire and his entire left leg itching like a mother fucker.

“God, damn that fuckin hurts.” He mumbles as he sits up and looks around the room. Everything was blurry and that was because his glasses were missing. “Where…” He mumbles and looks around the room on the tables for them, not finding them anywhere. Well shit.

“I’m sorry to say that your glasses were destroyed when you fell from the cliff.” The voice comes from the doorway and he looks up, an older man with greying hair and a clipboard in his hands says.

“Great.” He mumbles and shakes his head. “How bad is it?” He asks, looking down at his leg.

“I hate to say, but it is pretty bad. You’ll have to be in physical therapy for a while. And you might have some issues with it even after it fully heals, with how bad it was broken.” Barry leans his head against the pillows and shakes his head and sighs.

“Well this sucks.”

The doctor chuckles and then the two talk for a little longer, about what’s wrong and when he’ll be able to leave and finally go home. He just wanted to go home. Especially because he was pretty much done with filming, and they probably wouldn’t bring him back because of his injury, so that means he can finally go home and see his friends and family after, this time, only after four months.

Barry deals with bad hospital food for the time he’s in the hospital, he avoids telling the others that he’s hurt over the phone because he knows they’ll worry or try to fly out to see him. Which would be pointless since he was going to be home really soon anyways.

And he finally was home. Barry stepped out of the car that brought him home from the airport and fumbles a bit with his crutches as he makes his way out. The driver of the car kindly puts his bags onto his front porch and Barry tips him generously before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

Everyone was there, he knew that by the cars in the driveway. They were probably a little worried because he was a week late in getting home, but he had already told them that he would be late, not telling them why. It would be much better to tell them in person, or he at least hoped it would be.

When he gets inside, no one is in the house, but he can hear happy shouts coming from the backyard and he makes his way, slowly, to the glass doors. But he’s stopped about halfway there by a soft gasp.

“Barry… Oh my gosh Barry what happened to you.” He turns and Julia is standing in hallway to the downstairs bedroom and bathroom, a hand over her mouth, Maria propped on her hip.

“I…” He stutters and Julia moves towards him and hugs him as best as she can with a baby and with him on crutches.

“Sit down.” She tells him, pointing to the couch, and he does, not wanting to upset her. Julia hands him Maria who gargles and blows bubbles at him. Barry smiles and kisses her forehead.

“Hi there little angel.” He chuckles. Julia opens the sliding glass door and yells out for them all to come inside right now, that Barry was home. Lup was sunbathing on the side of the pool and she shoots up and runs into the house, stopping dead when she sees Barry. Her eyes go wide.

“Barry? What.. Happened?” She asks, eyes wide. Everyone else comes in, and he can’t even be bothered by the water that’s getting dripped onto the hardwood floors. He runs his hands through his hair and closes his eyes.

“I fell off a cliff and broke my leg.” He tells them all when they all get inside and sit down or stand near him. “It was an accident.” Lup sits down on the couch next to him and kisses his cheek.

“I’m perfectly okay, other than this. I’m going to have to find a physical therapist, that’s all. And it happened pretty much at the end of filming so I’m done with all of that.”

  
It was a few hours later, now it was only Lup, Taako, Kravitz, and him in the house. Barry was sitting with his foot propped up on the coffee table and Lup was tucked against his side, staring at the cast every once in awhile.

“Is that why you weren’t home on time?” Taako asks from where he’s sitting on the loveseat with Kravitz.

“Yeah. I didn’t want you all to worry, with me so far away and all that. Plus it wasn’t anything life threatening, I’m going to be fine.”

“But what if you were really really hurt?” Kravitz asks him, crossing his arms over his chest, tilting his head.

“If I was really hurt super bad, I would have had them call you all and tell you. If it was a life or death situation, I promise I wouldn’t keep that from you.” Kravitz sighs and nods, smiling a bit.

“We’re just glad you’re okay, but still upset that we weren’t told sooner.”

“I know. And I’m sorry I didn’t say anything before coming home.” Taako stands and hugs Barry, ruffling his hair a bit.

“As long as you’re okay, and all that matters is that you’re finally back home and with us all again.” He looks at Kravitz. “We better head out, it’s getting late.” The four of them say their goodbyes and Lup looks at Barry when they leave, her hands on her hips.

“Next time you say something.” She snaps. Barry flinches a bit at the tone of her voice, but he knows she’s just scared, and he knows it was stupid not to tell at least Lup. He would probably feel the same if their positions were reversed.

“I will, I promise.” He states and sits up properly on the couch, watching her as she walks over to him, handing him a mug of his favorite tea. Lup slumps on his shoulder and kisses his cheek. They sit in a comfortable silence for a while and watch whatever is on the television and Barry looks down at her.

“How was the four months I was gone?” He asks her.

“Pretty good. Babysat for Julia and Mags a few times.” He sees a smile grow on her face. “Maria is a sweet little thing.”

“That she is.” Barry chuckles. “What else is going on in that head of yours right now?” He asks, narrowing his eyes, a smirk on his face.

“Do you want to be a dad one day?” Lup asks, looking up at Barry. He doesn't even have to think of an answer for that.

“More than anything in this world.” She perks up and smiles at him. “What about you?” He asks.

“Yes! Taking care of Maria and thinking about it for the past four months has made me realize that I want to be a mom so damn bad.”

Barry thinks back to when he was in Arizona, how there was a school field trip for middle schoolers to the site they were on and how one little boy looked like he was going to combust from pure joy when Barry told him as much as he could about his job and about different things of history. How the boy was probably smarter than anyone his age or anyone older than him for that matter. Thinks about how the boy told him he was with foster parents right now and wasn’t adopted yet because ‘Parents want babies! Not kids who will be teenagers soon.’ And how sad the kid looked, even though he tried to get rid of the sad look on his face as soon as possible.

Barry taps his fingers on his thigh and bites his bottom lip.

“Would you wanna adopt or have a surrogate?”

“Either is fine, why?” She asks. Barry wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her into a slow, loving kiss.

“Let me tell you of a boy that I met, who’s name is Angus McDonald…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for reading. This is where I put some of the big stuff. First of all, I know the ending is a little ????? but I might make little short drabbles for future stuff in this series bc it might be cute. Not with just Blupjeans, but with Taakitz and Johavi stuff as well, maybe even some Magulia stuff. 
> 
> Thank you to the Blupjeans discord as always for being so helpful and supportive, filled with people I love all that jazz. 
> 
> Shout out to Cel for the idea of Kravitz's vitiligo, you can see it better here: http://kravalicious.tumblr.com/post/166175628315/slytherinhufflepuff-couple
> 
> HMU @ dryadofficial if you want to request anything!
> 
> My next fic might already be picked out, well two of them. A blupjeans arranged marriage fic during the Stolen Century where a king wants to marry them both in exchange for the Light. 
> 
> Or a Modern AU with Barry having a huge family on a ranch named "Hallwinter Ranch" and it's also a vacation destination and Magnus takes the Twins there for some reason or another. It's a big excuse for me to make Barry into a cowboy because that's my ultimate Head Canon for him for some damn reason.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU @ dryadofficial on tumblr or litchbarry on twitter if yall wanna ask questions or suggest anything, I'm super down for anything.


End file.
